Highway to Hell
by JessicaRenee026
Summary: A month after the respective season finales, the meeting between Sam, Dean, and Rory cause a domino effect of events that will change all of their lives forever. Gilmore GirlsSupernatural? crossover. Full summary inside.
1. preface

**Title:** Highway To Hell

**Author:** Hadlee May

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. The show, the game, the movie - whatever. Everything is owned by their respective owners.

**Summary:** Beginning a month after Gilmore Girls' series finale and Supernatural's season one finale, the lives of Sam and Dean Winchester and Rory Gilmore have crossed and intertwined in an event that none of them were to prevent. Now tagging along on their dangerous, other worldly mission, the three of them journey into the dark world of the unexplained to find and destroy the demon who's wreaked havoc on their lives…and killed Sam and Dean's mother. Crisscrossing the lonely and mysterious back roads of the country in a '67 Chevy Impala (all fixed up and everything) Rory and the Winchester's encounter creatures the most people believe only exist in folklore, superstition and nightmares. Following the clues in John Winchester's journal, the crusade to hunt down the evil that preys upon the innocent in the darkest corners of America continues.

**AN:** You can kill me if you want, or torture me a bit, I know I have to be getting a tad bit annoying with my indecisiveness. Once more, I'm beginning to re write this fiction - hopefully on a path way that I can follow and not loose interest. So as of this post - officially - this is a Supernatural/Gilmore Girls/Silent Hill crossover with a few Carnivalé implications thrown in (more like a huge chunk of the plot is based off of the brilliant series, Carnivalé )

Before I jump right into my re write, I wanted to mention a few things.

First off, I'd like to think Simple Tirade d'Aujourd'Hui for your comment. I'm glad you alike it. I work so hard on this, many times putting people's opinions over my own and your comment made my day. Also, I thank PadfootCc, Ghostwriter, purpleribbions, cl06,

Therayynfire, magic skittles, neko-in-tears, truebeliever517, -jaycat-, midnigh893, scary-girly, and maze2010. I love getting reviews. They make my day. Really. So thank you.

Another thing is - someone mentioned something about a comment made by Rory in the first chapter - about her actually liking Metalica…Remember. This is fan fiction and anything is possible…even the characters being slightly OOC. I was using the phrase merely as a tool to show how closer she'd become with the guys in such a short time (ie: teasing dean about his music).

In finishing, I'm hoping that this story will be able to follow a plot line - a nice story that follows from beginning to end.

With that…to quote NSYNC - "Here we go".

**PREFACE**

Unto each generation was born a creature of light and a creature of darkness

And great armies clashed by night in the ancient war between good and evil.

There was magic then.

Nobility.

And unimaginable cruelty.

And so it was until the day that a false sun exploded over trinity

And man forever traded wonder for reason

"Morning." Rory Gilmore yawned, plopping herself into the empty yellow booth, sitting across her equally tired traveling companion. Sam looked like death warmed over, his skin slightly pale, bags harboring under his eyes, hair unkempt. His whole demeanor seemed to be off. Mornings seemed to be Sam's favorite part of the day. He was more then likely the first one up, enjoying the torturous process of waking her and Dean up so that they could start their day. This morning, though, he was slouched haphazardly over the table, heavy head resting on a lazy palm, elbow slowly sliding against the smooth surface of the table.

Dean, on the other hand, sat happily in the corner, munching on a muffin and sipping coffee. Rory felt incredibly annoyed at his content nature.

"Looks like someone had a rough night." Dean commented, a wily smile situated on his handsome face. Rory rolled her eyes at him, ignoring his cocky gesture and pretending she didn't notice the flirty smile he sent her next. As usually, she was amused with Dean Winchester's antics. Especially ones that kept her up all hours of the night. She felt more then positive that most people at the hotel last night got as much sleep as she did. Every fiber in her being wished that she hadn't forgotten her headphones at the last run down hotel they'd stayed in a few states over. In fact, after all this, she was more then willing to walk back just to retain them for future occurrences.

The oldest of the two brother's night time excursion was something she preferred not to think about. She definitely didn't want to hear about them either. She answered his cheeky response, finally, with a glare and, "Shut it, Dean." She tried her best to sound menacing, though it came out only a weary mumble.

Dean responded the only way Dean knew how to respond. He blew her a teasing kiss, handsome face turned up in a smirking grin, green eyes glowing with something akin to delight. Rory, on reflex, batted away the kiss and attempted to turn her attention to her drowsy companion.

"Sam, how the hell did you put up with him for so long." She asked before dropping her head on the table, a loud thump sounding through the empty diner. She winced. She whispered an 'ow', which Dean snickered to. She hadn't meant to do it that hard.

"I just ignore him." Sam laughed quietly, trying to sit up long enough to grab a bit of bacon to shove into his mouth before returning to his relaxed half asleep state.

Rory watched Dean for his reaction and smiled when the grin dropped. A sparkle formed in those hazel green eyes which widened with surprise. His mouth formed a mocking O, hand flying to his breast. "So that's what you've been doing" He teased, his lip in a prominent pout. Sam avoided his question.

"You know what you want to eat?" Sam's focused attention on her made her giggle quietly. Especially when Dean's mock shocked face turned into something that seemed more real. Rory lifted her head from the table and responded with a mutter about something involving thirty pots of coffee.

She peered at Sam through a curtain of dark hair, then smiled, nodding her head excitedly. Sam returned her grin, and for a moment she was reminded of her past. It was uncanny the resemblance between Sam Winchester and Dean Forester. Same hair, Same caring eyes, both impossibly tall. Though taking a moment, there were obvious differences that were hard to miss. Sam wasn't Dean and Dean definitely wasn't Sam. Sam Winchester possessed many important things that Dean never had. The spark of fire that resonated in her traveling companions eyes spoke of ambition. This man had a goal. And even though that goal was some what on the odd side (killing a demon just wasn't an ordinary goal), it was a goal. Something Dean Forester never had. Sam was smart and it added volumes to the conversations they had. A student at one time of an Ivy League college himself, he understood the pressure of succeeding. He was out there to better himself; to get away from the mess of a life that was his family. Rory was sure he would have made it too, had he not been dragged back into the full time job of hunting.

Sam wasn't unhappy, though. In the two weeks that she'd joined them on their adventure, she'd gotten to know both brothers on some level. Sam, of course, more then Dean.

Dean. Well, Dean was an enigma. A mystery. The loyal soldier willing to do anything and everything to follow his father's orders. The protector that would go above and beyond to make sure that she and Sam were safe from a world that seemed to want them all dead. He never had much to say about himself, but it was a rarity of him shutting up. He was always there, sly grin on his face, eyes enticing as they looked at you. He'd seemed to have rising above the evils of the world while existing in the lowest level of hell at the same time.

The there was her, the unlikely companion. The good girl who'd ended up in a bad situation and was now stuck up the proverbial creek without a proverbial paddle. She was beginning to understand the sort of limbo that had plagued the Winchester's since Sam was six months old. The kind of never ending nightmare where you spent all your time running and always ending back in the same place your started. Sam had escaped, been the normal boy. College. A girlfriend. A life. Look at him now, playing shot gun to his brother in their hunt for the one thing that seemed almost illusive in nature.

She was the lucky one of the three. She'd had a semi normal life filled with laughter, love, and coffee. She'd gone to a good school, had good friends, and had attended Yale. Her dream had been on the path to realization when her life had crossed over into theirs. Now, she, like them, was trapped in the same limbo, experiencing the same nightmares. Hoping against hope she made it to the next stop. In one week, she'd discovered the underside of America, seeing things that everyone else had the luxury of passing it off as a cheesy plot to a SCI FI move of the week.

She assumed that in some ways, though, Sam enjoyed his life. He enjoyed time spent with his brother, no matter how aggravated with him he became. In some ways, she was beginning to enjoy his life too. She might be on the run from some evil demon out to get her, but for once, she was apart of something. She was helping people. That and this whole experience would make a great story. If she ever got home in order to write it. That was if she could go home. Her mother was more or less this close to disowning her after this one. Lorelai had been upset enough when she informed her that she had a job covering the barak obama campaign. That meant weeks or months on the road with no physical contact. Two weeks into the gig, she'd all but disappeared. She called her mother once to let her know she was okay and almost immediately after, Dean had thrown her cell phone out the window.

"The usual." She finally responded. Sam grinned wide, a laugh threatening to come out.

"Should've known." Dean teased, ignoring the fact that they were ignoring him. Sam closed the menu and set it towards the end of the tale while looking at Dean. "What?" He asked, "You know the girl eats just as much as we do…" He paused to wink at Rory, "Put together." He snickered at his own remark and took another sip of his coffee.

"Shut up, Dean." Rory spoke, glaring at him. She was meaning to be mean, but it must have come out looking playful, "I've heard enough of you in the past twelve hours to last me a lifetime." Dean chuckled, shaking his head while flipping through the worn pages of

"Shut up, Dean. I've heard enough of you in the past twelve hours to last me a life time." She remarked. Dean chuckled, shaking his head while flipping through the worn pages of his dad's journal. "Anyways, where to next?" She asked. Dean didn't reply, flipping another page, seemingly engrossed in the content that he'd read hundreds of times. She waited a moment, then, "Dean?" She asked. She turned to Sam. "Is he ignoring me?"

The taller man shrugged, a small smile forming on his face. "Ugh." She groaned, "Explain to me why I'm the only girl on this trip?" She asked. "Neither of you are exactly chatty. Dean listens to the greatest hits of mullet rock and you…you're all with the research…not much a journalist can do here." She rambled.

"You know," Dean cut her off, "journalists occasionally allow their subjects to talk." He said it so casually that it was infuriating.

"Dean-" She warned.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Dean laughed, " 'Shut up, Dean'" He mimicked her before returning to the journal.

"You are so whipped, Dean." Sam teased, "and the two of you aren't even dating." Rory glared, throwing a balled up napkin at his head, while Dean punched him in the shoulder.

"I think it's time for you to do the shutting up thing." Dean spoke evenly to his brother. Sam just chuckled, completely unfazed by the two's abuse.

"You ready to order?" A pretty blonde waitress approached their table. Rory noticed Dean's eyes begin to scrutinize the blonde and she felt it her civic duty to surreptitiously kicked him in the shin. Dean barely reacted, only a wince passing across his face before it morphed into a flirtatious smile. Rory grinned at the girl and nodded, proceeding to recite her order, the waitress hardly keeping up with her fast paced talking. Dean ordered next before sending Rory a glare. Sam smiled again as he handed the waitress their menus. The waitress, who's name was Candy, popped a bubble in farewell, promising to bring them more coffee as soon as she could.

"Why'd you kick me in the shin?" Dean asked once Candy was out of ear shot.

"She was checking you out." Rory commented as if it were nothing. Sam leaned his head on the table laughing. "We are not staying another night just because some waitress has the hots for you." Dean gave a wide grin, shrugging his shoulders as though the occurrence was an everyday thing. Sam's laughs became louder and once more he became the subject of their abuse. Breakfast flew by quickly, occasionally a few snippy remarks were exchanged, but it was relatively peaceful.

By the time they got up to leave, Rory had nursed down at least six cups of coffee before Dean decided that it was time to go. They'd spent an extra day in town to relax (and for Dean to get his jollies) before beginning their way onto the next stop. A stop Dean had failed to mention, as of yet. It'd been a waist. Only Dean seemed to be in a perpetually good mood. Rory and Sam followed behind Dean sluggishly. No doubt Dean's '67 Chevy Impala was going to be a makeshift bed for the next few hours. Chasing after the demon took a lot out of him, and even she had protested the extra day. Especially when the demon was always one step ahead of them. It was getting harder to do the whole saving people's lives thing when they were constantly having to watch their backs. It'd been a group decision that she stay out of the grand fight against evil. Or at least fight in the most subtle way possible. So far, she'd opted to stay in the hotel room, cross legged on the bed, surrounded in a ring of salt, a string of garlic near the door, and a small pistol waiting for use on the bed side table. She could barely walk without falling, she could hardly imagine herself throwing any form of decent punch. Chances were, she'd more then likely injure herself more then she'd hurt her opponent. She endured a small bit of teasing from Dean, but she'd learned not to care about anything he said anyways.

"Can we listen to the radio for once?" Rory asked as she laid down in the back seat. Dean turned around, fixing her eyes on her as he started the engine. He raised an eyebrow.

"You remember the house rules?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Driver chooses the music, and the passengers shut their cake holes." She recited it like it like it was poetry.

"Exactly." He exclaimed as he pushed a Metalica tape into the tape player.

"Well, can you at least tell us where we're going." She said, pouting.

Dean sighed, then, "you remember when you asked about why you were the only girl on the trip.." He asked. Her eyes widened, and she groaned.

"Not the roadhouse." She whined.

"Yes the roadhouse." He nodded as 'Enter Sandman' began to stream throuogh the speakers as the tape caught. Dean turned up the music, playfully singing along to the track as he pulled out of the rock laden parking lot. Rory growled.

This was going to be a long trip.

**AN**: I'm going to try to stop putting two author's notes in the story. I read somewhere that it was almost as unprofessional as putting an author's note in the middle of the story. None the less, hope you guys like the re write. Just FYI, this episode definitely takes place after 'In My Time Of Dying'…mainly because Dean isn't in a hospital bed. I liked the series finale of GG, so I decided to move the beginning to just after she begins working as a journalist on the campaign tour. That way I don't have to deal with any extra turmoil when she finally gets back to Stars Hollow.

Of course, I wasn't fond of Logan's exit. I figured if he liked her enough to ask her to marry him, he wouldn't let her go that easily. He'll have an important part to play in this story, as will another rich bastard from Rory's past…only one guess as to who. Starting next chap I'll start involving the whole Carnivale and Silent Hill stuff.

Thanks for reading. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Highway to Hell

**Author:** Hadlee May

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of it. The carnivale plot line, Gilmore girls, supernatural or anything else I put in here.

**AN:** With the amount the amount of time I've been working on this story (and no. just because I haven't been posting anything doesn't mean it's dead. I've been dreaming up what happens next, filling notebooks of possibilities since it began). Apparently I don't post enough, though, because the lack of encouragement I get is astounding. I just happen to find it incredibly rude NOT to review, just because if you're going to spend all that time reading the story, you can at least tell them what you think about their writing, whether it's a long drawn out 'this is why your story either rocks or sucks' or a 'great story, keep it up'. Despite this, I don't pressure anyone to review (just beg, a bit, and only because my inner mind says I need everyone's approval for me to feel I've done a good job)

Anyways, that's not the point of an author's note. What I really meant to say is that I've been mainly been working establishing a time line and a reason as to why Rory HAS to go with Sam and Dean (because if not it would be some sappy romance…kind of like those NSYNC stories where they meet a girl and invite them on tour the next day). I'm sort of glad I waited, though, because the season finale of Gilmore Girls was easier to work with time line wise.

So time line: Post Series finale of Gilmore Girls and post season 1 finale of Supernatural (I needed the Demon, and plus I didn't like the Dean owes his soul bit in s2 finale). I'm planning the 'Gospel according to Knauff' on my LJ to explain the avatara plot line, and don't be shocked if I throw a bit of Silent Hill (I have become fascinated with the inner meaning of nearly every thing in the games, kind of like the pyramid head represents the main character in silent hill 2's main character's guilt over killing his wife…I wouldn't have thought of that)…come on ultimate battle ground. None the less, to remind myself that this is a Gilmore girls/supernatural crossover, I'm adding two characters from GG as essentially main characters.

Sorry for all the confusion. The last bit of the story is actually the preface of the deleted story post of 'highway to hell: avatara'

-Hadlee May

_After nearly a month aboard the cramped tour bus provided to intrepid reporters such as herself, she'd never quite gotten used to it. There was nothing homely about it. There were six bunks, three on each side of a one way traffic walk way with a large recreation room in the back. The leather couch seemed worn, but comfortable. DVD's littered the space like it was someone's bed room. Carelessly forgotten amongst the new treasures received as they traveled. The small kitchenette towards the front was littered with coffee grains and stains caused by late night snacks and too many drinks during 'happy hour'. _

_Despite the absolute discomfort she lived in, even her bunk on the house on wheels was more comfortable then this. Her sheets were from home, Egyptian cotton, the highest grade along with her favorite pillow. Her comforter had become a source of reminders when she missed home. An object of hope that meant ONE DAY she was going to get to see her mother again. The thick wool blanket that covered her was hot and prickly, the leather beneath her sticking to her wet skin. Her knees were drawn up against her chest; her body burned like a thousand fires were licking her skin while her head pounded, the pain searing when the vehicle bounced along the gravel road they had been traveling down._

_She was definitely not where she was supposed to be. She knew THAT for sure. The only question was: Where was she? Lost in thought, she never noticed the presence near her. She jumped a mile when a hand brushed her skin to raise the blanket higher up her body. "Oh my god!" The voice, oddly familiar to her ears, shouted. The car swerved and Rory reached up to grab her head as it screamed in pain. _

_"What the hell, man?" Another voice pierced through the utter despair she found herself in._

_"She's awake." The first voice seemed slightly weary at the predictive. _

_"She was bound to do it eventually. It's time we stopped, anyway." There was a few more bumps as they got back on the road. Rory winced as she forced herself to sit up and was startled to see a very familiar face just as once more, the vehicle hit another bump._

Rory gasped, awaking out of the deep sleep she had fallen in. Her neck was stiff from the position that it had fallen in and she tried her best to loosen it up. It was night outside, the warm air rushing in through the open window on the driver's side. She sighed, her eyes adjusting to her surroundings. She gave a soft smile in seeing Sam Winchester still asleep, head resting against the window, body wrapped in the small blanket she'd found herself in the first time she'd woken up in the Impala. And then there was Dean, his eyes steady on his driving, occasionally looking over at Sam - ever the protective older brother.

She could hear the heavy sounds of Black Sabbath coming through the speakers, the volume down to a mere mummer, the words indistinguishable over the sound of the wind. The drives were always long, and she'd found quickly that there were times when she lost track of the days all together. With Sam and Dean, one day led into the next, lasting forever and nothing all at the same time. If she hadn't been the target of a unstoppable demon (the Demon), she might even find the long road trip relaxing.

But the burnt remembrance she was branded with was the constant reminder that this wasn't some relaxing vacation. There was serious danger out there, and she was in the thick of it.

The scars had been the first sign that she was in more danger then originally expected. When Dean and Sam had made the decision to take her prone form and lay her in the back seat of the Impala, they'd only known that there was a reason for the attack. When the scars began to appear on her skin a few days later, they'd made it their mission to make sure that nothing was going to hurt her. So far, they'd been successful, but Rory felt a stirring deep within that their luck wouldn't always be so lucky.

"Why are we going to the Road House, again?" Rory leaned forward, resting her head on the seat, her cheek a mere few inches from Dean's. Dean didn't turn to acknowledge her, nor did she look at him. She could feel his smirk, though and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you hate Jo, so much?" Dean asked, making no point to lower his voice the Rory had. "She's a nice girl."

"Hah. Nice girl, my ass." Rory scoffed. "Every time we walk through that door, she's all over you. It's practically disgusting."

"Jealous?" He teased.

"Hardly." Rory shook her head, "Because of her lust, she treats me like a plague…that or a woman trying to steal her man. Either way, she's evil." Dean chuckled at this, but she ignored him, "And don't get me started on her mother." Rory continued.

"God, you sound worse then Dean." Sam commented, finally waking up.

"Dude! The fear is real. Ellen Harvelle could set me on fire with one of her stares." Dean's comment was something of a premonition. Half an hour later when they pulled up to the road house, Ellen was standing there waiting for them; arms crossed, a rolled up piece of paper gripped in one hand.

"You're in big trouble now." Sam laughed. Dean's face went from it's normal smirking, smart ass expression to something akin to a look of fear. There was no telling what he'd done this time. Despite the fear that swirled inside him - especially in regards to what she planned on doing with that rolled up paper, Dean climbed out and met the woman with Sam and Rory flanking either side.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" Ellen asked, shoving the paper into Dean's chest. Dean looked dumbfounded before taking the offered object and unrolling it. He rolled his eyes in response to what he saw. It was almost funny how much he'd been dreading this. He'd thought it would have come much sooner, but had been thankful for the small amount of time it had taken for something like this to make it's rounds.

"It only means we have to be more careful." Dean argued.

"Careful my ass. You need to let this girl call her mother and tell her to call off the search." Ellen insisted, opening the door and dragging Dean in. Rory and Sam followed, curious as to what the exchange was about.

"We can't be that careless. We still don't know why the demon was after her." Dean set the paper down on the table, giving Rory and Sam their first look at the topic on hand.

"He's right, Ellen. The demon, we know, works in patterns - unless we're involved - and there was no reason for it to randomly attack her. Especially in a public place. It's possible someone knowing her whereabouts could tip off to who ever started this in the first place." Sam interjected.

"I just don't think you guys know what you got yourselves into." Ellen lowered her voice. "Do you know who this girl is? Her grandparents are from old money. Her ex boyfriend's father is one of the most notable men in the country." Ellen was cut off by Rory's angry cough.

"I'm standing right here, you know." She said, using the tone she'd used once while being editor of the Yale Daily News. A tone that commanded both attention and respect. "How about we deal with me later. You called us here for a reason other then this, right?" Rory asked, staring at Ellen.

"Yeah. Ash found something you might find interesting." She said motioning for them to follow her.

- - -

Despite his mother's protests, he'd diligently been there for her final days. Waiting and Watching with desperation as he saw the woman who'd raised him and birthed him whiter away. Loosing his mother this early, especially after loosing his father nearly two months prior had never been part of the plan. His plan had involved avoiding them at all costs, but his father's murder had brought him back to Hartford. The plan had been to take off as soon as he could. As quickly as possible without offending either his mother or the rest of society who'd seen neither hide nor tail of him since he was seventeen.

Plans never worked for Tristan DuGray. In fact, most of his life had been a complete deviation of anything planned. A plan would have been living a normal life somewhere quiet: Attend college, get a degree then take over the family business. Next step was to get married and have a couple of kids then die of old age.

College didn't work out, his father was hacked and his mother, who'd been so young, was now dead. He couldn't remember a time he'd seen her look so old. She'd always been refreshed and completely alive. Whether it was because of latest facial or the fact that pretty genes were the family blessings, she'd never looked a day of twenty five and that was pushing it. She had a big heart, and it seemed that her capability of love was endless. Unless, of course, your name was Tristan. She'd always had a right fear of him. The woman was right bonkers, but she was his mother and it seemed inbred in him to love her no matter what.

Reaching out, he traced the carved letters of the grey tombstone, fighting a wave of sadness that washed over him.

"_Here Lies Elaina Christiana DuGray_

_Loving Wife, Loving Mother, Friend To All"_

"Hi, mom." Tristan whispered. He was unsure of what to say. What was one supposed to say when speaking to their parent's headstone? It wasn't like he could carry on a conversation like she was right there. He couldn't ask her how her day was, how she was holding up. It was certainly too late to apologize for his teenage rebellion or for the fact that he didn't stop what had happened to his father or for what he was going to have to do now that the other was one step ahead.

I'm so sorry mom." He whispered, "I should have taken better care of you." A small tear drop ran down his right cheek. It was a strange sensation crying. It was something he hadn't done since he was a child, and these days he found himself wanting to do it more and more. "I could have helped you!" He stood up. Tears were falling freely from his face now, but he didn't care. "Goddamit, mom! I could have saved you! You know I could have! But you were so stubborn! So scared! Why couldn't you have let me save you?" He kicked at the dirt and turned around heading out of the cemetery. He had work to do.

AN2: If you want to see the missing poster - go to this link: h t t p / img. photobucket. com / albums / v248 / ladymariano / THEBEST. png probably worked on it harder then I did the actual story. for best results take all the spaces out.

Sorry for being all crabby. I was all emo at the time. None the less, I introduced an important character (you'll understand in chapters to come) and plan to introduce more.

Please Review or my dog will still give me that emo look he's perfected. (he actually does it better then I do.)


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** High Way To Hell: Avatara

**Author:** Hadlee May

**Disclaimer:** Only the plot line is mine - the rest belongs to the respective owners

**Summary:** Alliances are beginning to fall into place, a war brewing beneath the surface. Jo's opinion on Rory.

**AN:** Okay. So the last bit of the second chapter (the part about Tristan's mum's grave…) and the beginning of this chapter happen almost simultaneously. But the Tristan bit probably takes place around the same time that Rory get's kidnapped…at least a few weeks prior…that way Ash can get the connection. This more like a filler chapter. More will be on the way, soon.

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean you failed?" The dark figure stood menacingly in front of the make-believe man, eyes boring into the it. The pure act of failure seemed so unacceptable. Not when the task was so close to becoming finished. He was the mantle. The leader of his house, and with that came power. Unending power that would normally strike fear into those who had been on the bad end of it. But not this. Not this creature masquerading as a man; a demon in disguise. This demon stood before him with little, if any, fear. Tall and built, facial hair covering his chin and throat, a mop of shaggy brown hair almost covering a pair of yellow eyes. The only non human feature. A perfected costume.

"It was the Winchesters." The Demon spoke. "I warned you about them. Them and their meddling." It spoke bitterly of Its' rivals.

"And what has happened to the girl?" The question was asked with a level of intensity. Passion mixed with possession. The demon had never fully understood his master, who was considerably above humanity. To truly care for someone who was so fully human.

Not that anyone cared about his opinion on the matter. It might have been a leader and ruler among his own kind, but amongst this beyond man, he was merely another pawn on a very large chess board. Completely dispensable at the will of the one.

"They managed to leave with her." He reported, "they created quite the large distraction and were able to secure her before I could lay my hand son her." As the words continued to fall out of his mouth, he was beginning to dread his position more and more. The one seemed to be enjoying it more then usual, an evil glint in his dark eyes.

"I told you exactly how important this girl was to me, didn't I?" So calm, yet threatening at the same time.

"You did, indeed." And he had. Extensively. To ensure its' success, he'd detailed the girl to a tee. What she liked, how she worked, what exactly it was going to take in order to make sure that she was more then willing to follow it into the careful planned descent of man kind.

"Yet you failed me so easily." It wasn't as if he'd meant to. It was merely the fact the youngest Winchester was so keen to his plans. So connected to what he was going to do. There was no doubt he'd seen it all in his head. Why else would they be waiting at a political rally.

"I will not fail you again." It was a promise. Next time he would either deliver or let himself die.

"See to it that you don't." No more words were meant to be explained. Logan Huntzberger would play the dutiful ex boyfriend / almost fiancée and aid in the search for the girl. It had been his plan the entire time anyways. At least this way, when she was in his grasp, he'd look like least likely culprit. Shaking Its' head he walked towards the office door. As he exited, he paid little attention to the office worker who rushed past him and kept walking even after his master was delivered the news of his father's murder. The Demon smirked to himself. The war had officially begun.

- - -

Jo considered herself a half decent girl, at least. So, yeah, she was a bit odd. Her interests lied a bit further west then most normal girls. And she supposed being able to take a man down with only a few practiced moves, hold a gun, aim it, and fire it with almost completely accurate precision would scare most prospective suitors, but it wasn't like most of the guys she came in contact with didn't have the same interests she did. She'd spent a good portion of her life around hunters and a lot of those hunters wouldn't mind going a few rounds with her between the sheets - even the classy ones wouldn't mind taking her out, at least. Dean Winchester, a self proclaimed lady's man, seemed to have no interest in her.

She wasn't conceited. In normal circles, she never talked about her abilities unless they came up, and her style of bragging was more show and tell then all talk. She was fairly pretty; Large brown eyes, with wavy blonde hair, slim, and curves in all the right places. She certainly wasn't perfect, but she certainly wasn't repulsive. At one point in time, she'd thought that Dean had thought that to. He'd always been in a bit of bad way, life never dealing him the right hand. First his mom, then his dad. With him, it never seemed to be the right time. First it was in the aftermath of his dad's death, and then it had been Rory.

Poor defenseless little Rory Gilmore who sucked in all of Dean's attention like a blood sucking leech. If that wasn't so bad, the worst part was that she didn't even notice. Dean was, by nature, a very protective person. He'd always been. But the way he watched over the pretty brunette with big blue eyes was almost ridiculous. He was rarely a few feet away from her, and when he wasn't, his eyes always carried her way.

What pissed her off the most was that she was admittedly jealous. Completely, utterly, insanely jealous of this incredibly smart, Yale graduate. She was a journalist, for God sakes. She knew absolutely nothing about the hunting world and had, up until a month ago, believed that ghosts, demons, and zombies were nothing more then fiction. Even now, she was more content sitting in a hotel room surrounded by salt then going out and helping those who helped her. She had been seriously hoping that this visit might be different.

Jo sighed loudly, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Dean, Sam, and Rory had arrived almost an hour ago and she'd been nothing but invisible since they'd gotten here. She peered out the bathroom door, scowling at the way Dean sat so close to Rory, his arm around her chair in a protective manor. The three of them looked at Ash's computer, the interest obvious on their faces. "What do the avataras have to do with Rory?" She heard Sam ask. Ash shrugged his shoulders openly. Dean looked at what was on the computer a little closer, then turned to the Ash. "What does the avataras have to do with any of this?" There was no answer once again.

Jo closed the door and smiled, leaning against he wood. She had an idea.

**AN:** I'm sort of sorting through the people and what side I want them to be on. Jo's going to play a major role in the later part of the series and with my inability to do conversions from one serious subject and another, I decided to make this short. It's a point of view of Jo as Ash informs them of what's the what. Tell me if you want to know what Ash said, because I might just move on and put in flash backs.


	4. chapter 3

**- AN:**

I suppose I'll have to write this chapter in honor of luvlyash, since she's the one who woke me up a few days ago with the kind request to actually update. : )

I've been toying with ideas for this story since my last update. I was horribly confused - mainly because I decided that I actually liked the premise of Dean only having one year to live and was fighting the urge to re write the story…again. I talked myself out of it, deciding to apply some things from season 2 with an eventual lead in to season 3. I'm going to try and update this more. I haven't had much time what with school and everything, but I'm hoping to get back on the ball. We'll see how well I can do with making the rest of this flow the right way.

Also, aside from luvlyash, I'd also like to thank:

Fashiongurl3188, legolover, Simple Tirade d'Aujourd'Hui, rrainyddaze, roxy1389, PadfootCc, Ghostwriter, purpleribbions, cl06, TheRavynFire, magic skittles, neko-in-tears, ChanceTakerHeartBreaker x3, -jaycat-allison, midnight893, Scary-Girly, Maze2010.

Everybody's kind words have made happiness swirl all up in me. So seriously, thank you, thank you thank you.

With that all in writing, I'm going to begin my weaving of words. Enjoy!

Rory Gilmore didn't have much experience when it came to living with men. Yeah, she'd nearly a year and a half shacking up with her then boyfriend, Logan Huntzberger, but more then half of that time, she'd spent alone. But in the time she had actually lived with Logan, it'd been nothing like living with Sam and Dean. The hotel room they found themselves in was nothing short of a mess. The bed was covered in newspaper clippings, John Winchester's hunting journal somewhere in the middle of it, laying where Rory had tossed it in a fit of frustration. In the corner was a large black duffle bag that held anything important to the three of them. Weapons, salt, books versed in Latin that were supposed to protect them from the wicked. A gun lay on the bed side table, safety off, fully loaded in case she needed it and a line of salt surrounded the bed where she sat. She almost felt sorry for the maid that had to clean it up once they left. Salt was definitely not an easy element to get rid of.

Not that she was unhappy with this life. For the most part, living with Sam and Dean actually okay. Sam was intelligent and easy to talk to. She didn't have to worry about him making teasing jabs at her odd habits. Unlike Dean who took every opportunity to say something that he knew would get a rise out of her. Despite that, though, he was fiercely protective over her and worked extremely hard on making sure she was safe. Even when he wasn't there to protect her.

She'd even found a way to fit herself into the job. She wasn't exactly macho woman and her skills in hand to hand combat were less then adequate. Her aim was off and her nerve was lacking, but she was good at research. At the end of the day, the crazy that filled her life was relaxed away by recanting the tale and the myth in the empty pages of John's journal. It was her way of thanking the boys for putting up with her. This way, she wasn't useless, and they had a detailed report of everything they encountered.

The only problem was that most of the things they encountered weren't exactly something you could google. Not without running into thousands of pages filled with inaccurate mythology, anyway.

They'd arrived in Oatman, California nearly three days ago and so far the claims she'd glanced in the newspaper had given no obvious clues. Sam was insistent that there was something going on and Dean wasn't arguing. There had been a string of disappearances dating back almost six months with little to no explanation. Little to no explanation usually meant something paranormal and paranormal meant the Sam and Dean Winchester, along with their research girl, were hot on it's tale. Sam had suggested faeries. She'd laughed when he first said it. After all, the first though one has when the word 'Faerie' is mentioned, they usually thing something along the lines of Tinkerbell or Crysta from Ferngully. All she'd found so far was the Irish legend of Faeries. The one that detailed their existence as something a little less pretty then the things that fly around in cartoons, a little more troll like and dangerous.

Unfortunately they weren't in Ireland and more unfortunately, John Winchester had written absolutely nothing on the topic. If there were faeries tormenting the town, then they were all in trouble. The only clue she'd found was that building a house in the path of where the faeries dwell was bad luck. Fortunately, though, there had been a surge in house building in the past couple of months and it was good that they had something to go on. Even if she had yet to find any way to defeat the damn things.

Despite her current irritation, she had to admit the past few weeks had been good. They'd blown through two small towns since the rendezvous at the Road house. They still lacked any good information concerning avataras and were clueless as to what Rory had to do with it. They were even more confused as to how the yellow eyed demon, a demon who had seemed to work for himself, was involved in whatever elaborate plot it was involved in. Sam feared that the demon was being controlled, which wasn't good.

She was woken out of her thoughts at the sound of their hotel room door slamming shut. In walked her two favorite guys covered in mud, looking quite unhappy. Neither of them said one word as they headed further into the room. Sam headed towards the bathroom, quick on his long legs while Dean pulled his muddy jacket off, followed quickly by the plain white tee shirt he wore beneath.

"Eventful night?" She asked. He stared at her menacingly, which caused Rory to grin. Dean grunted, looking in the mirror, trying to retrieve any bits of mud from his locks. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, obviously unhappy with his current state of mess.

"You might want to write this down." He said after a moment. She picked up a pen, poising it over the paper she'd been writing on. "Faeries are hard to kill, are tricky, and are the biggest bastards of the supernatural world." He paused for a moment, then, "the best way to get rid of them is to exercise their land. Be warned, though, it gets messy." He didn't say anything for a moment, watching Rory write down what was probably word for word what had come out of his mouth. At least the inheritor of the journal would get some laughs now that Rory was in charge of records. "Apparently, they like to build their house in the mud." He groaned.

"So is it done, then?" She asked after a few minutes of giggling at Dean's new, muddy look.

"Is what done?" He asked.

"Is the case solved?" She asked.

"We're going to wait a few days to be sure," Sam spoke, coming out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, hair wet, mud no longer an issue for him. Dean took this as his cue to take his shower and entered the bathroom, slamming the door shut. "Turns out faeries are like a mix between corporeal beings and spirits." Sam explained, giving Rory a moment to write that down before continuing, "A bit more fierce then elementals. No one knows where they originate, only that they aren't afraid of taking revenge if their area is disturbed. Chances are, though, that they didn't do the kidnapping and killing themselves, but got someone else to do it." Sam looked through his suitcase while talking, looking for a fresh pair of clothes with one hand, holding his towel up with the other. "I'm pretty positive, though, that they are meat eating creatures, if all the bones are a suggestion. They probably get their energy from human life."

"I sure do love these creatures of the night." She smiled, closing the journal. She opened the lap top that was beside her and clicked on a folder, bring up a document. "Ash called when you were gone." She spoke. Sam looked up. "He still can't find any actual evidence of who the avataras are, but he did find some writings on an event that happened in the twenties." She spun the computer around before spinning herself around so that Sam could get dressed with some kind of privacy. "He thinks that the kids like you were maybe created in order to create an even playing field for each side. Warriors for good and evil." She continued.

"It'd make sense, war fare between good and evil has gotten a lot more complicated in the past sixty years." Rory wanted to mutter something along the lines of 'tell me about it' but kept her mouth shut. Sam sounded as if he was in his serious mode and she didn't want to break him out of it. "Looks like he's managed to pinpoint another kid like me, though."

"So we're going to be heading out soon?" She asked. He nodded, smiling before closing the lap top.

"Looks like it."

----

Lorelai Gilmore sighed, stroking the furry head of Paul Anka, who sighed in return. The house had been quiet since Rory left. Though her relationship with Luke had progressed since Rory's farewell party, the days were long while Luke was at the diner. Work at the Dragonfly was tedious as well. Part of her wanted to do nothing more then stay at home, wait by the phone, hoping Rory would call. It'd been nearly two months since Rory had disappeared from the political Rally in Denver and she'd heard nothing. And despite her hoping that Rory would just randomly call and say 'hey', she knew her daughter wouldn't have gone two months without communication. It just wasn't her and it certainly wasn't them.

Like any mother and daughter, they fought. Not much, of course. She and Rory were probably the oddest mother and daughter in the world, but she was certain they'd ended on good terms. Lorelai wouldn't have it any other way, what with sending her daughter off on a big bus to follow presidential hopeful, Barak Obama for the next six months. Things had been good, too, at first. Rory had called a few days into the trip with laughter, excitedly relaying how much fun she was having. She'd even met Obama himself, and promised her mother that he was a very impressive man. Smart, funny, and all that other good stuff. Calls of course, lagged once Rory had become more involved. A month into the trip, though she'd gotten the call she most dreaded.

Rory Gilmore was missing. There'd been a random fire at one of the events and she hadn't' been seen since, though two witness claimed that she'd been thrown into the back of an black, classic car. No one had gotten the license plates and no one had seen the kidnappers.

Since then there'd been no contact at all. No Rory and no ransom calls. It'd been silent.

Silence was broken then by a saddened whine from Paul Anka. "Don't worry, Paul Anka." Lorelai soothed, "Rory will be home soon."

----

A day later, a vision of Sam's sent them packing from Oatman, California to Guthrie, Oklahoma. Two days earlier then they'd originally planned. They'd been relaxing in the hotel doing a bit of both relaxing and researching when Sam had barged out of the bathroom. His hand was pressed firmly against his head and he was hunched over in pain. Rory had jumped up immediately, terrified for her new friend when Dean had stepped in, like he always did. "Sam, what's wrong?" He asked. Sam removed his hand and looked at Dean with a pair of wide eyes. Rory immediately knew that something was terribly wrong.

----

Dean's face was oddly calm as they sped down yet another back road. "I don't know man…" He sighed, "Why don't we just chill out and think about this?" Dean wasn't too happy to be jumping on the band wagon with something he wasn't sure was a lead.

Sam reached over and turned off the radio before turning to his brother. "What's thee to think about?" He asked.

"What's going on guys?" Rory cut in.

They both ignored her. "I don't know if going to the Roadhouse is the smartest idea. I mean, we just-"

"Oh god, please, not the Roadhouse again." Rory whined, though neither brother were listening.

"Dean. It's another premonition. I know it." Sam sounded impassioned as he told his side. "This is going to happen, and Ash can tell us where." There wasn't much Ash could do, Rory knew that. Dean had explained Sam's ability as simply as he could. Sam had visions and when they did, they tried to prevent it. A lot of times there were bigger hints. Something that gave a clue as to where they were headed, a clue that hadn't been available this time.

"Yeah, man, but…" Dean trailed off and Sam cut in quickly after.

"Plus, it could have some connection with the demon. My visions always do." It was a mega point to his persuasion. Sam had admitted that he'd never really had a vision specifically about Rory. Since their father's death, they'd been trying their hardest to hunt down the demon. Finding patterns and possibly other children just like Sam. They'd both known where the demon was going to attack, but Rory had been a surprise. Sam had seen her, just barely in the flames. Normally, he would just jump in, rescue her and leave, but the demon had attempted to interfere and Sam had carried her back to the Impala on a whim. The demon had tried once more to capture her…or kill her…but Dean had easily thrown him off and since then it'd been quiet. Well, mostly.

Rory tuned them out as they argued. She tuned in only to see Dean pat his brother's knee and say "you've always been a freak."

----

Tristan DuGray shot up in his bed with a gasp, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat, his breath labored, his heart pounding against his chest like it was trying It'd been a solid week that the dream had plagued him. It wasn't a nightmare, but it wasn't a dream either. It always began so innocently. He would walk into an old fashioned diner and ask the waitress politely for a slice of pie. She would grin and make small talk while fetching him a decent sized slice of warm cherry pie. The diner was unusually empty, but the soft sounds of the music playing throughout the diner was oddly comforting. A small bell interrupts his conversation and he looks towards the door.

The face is familiar and he greets the man warmly. Like an old friend. The friend orders a cup of coffee to start with and the two sit quietly together, the music filling them both with something indescribable. He remembers looking up into a mirror that is screwed into the wall near the ceiling behind the counter. He notices two men - one of those men his father - sitting across from each other, enjoying a meal served to them on silver platters. The waitress placing the pie in front of him draws his attention back to the front and she grins saying 'Every prophet in his house' as the glass in all the windows shattered around them.

He always woke up after that. His body would shake for hours at the implications of the reverie. He'd spent weeks on the road, attempting to define the meaning of the changing world around him. The series of events that led to his eventual fleeing of his family's home still haunted him and forced him to stay hidden. The curse his father had bore him was more trouble then it was worth. He sighed, wiping his face with both hands before reaching to the bedside table and turning on the television.

"In recent news, Police Chief Amond Dexter has released the name of the possible perpetrator suspected in the slaying of Mitchum Huntzberger. Tristan DuGray, also suspected in the death of his father, Elias DuGray, has been on the run for over a month. Any motive behind the crimes is still questionable. Please remember that Mr. DuGray should be considered extremely dangerous. If you spot this man" He saw an image of himself on the screen, "please contact your local law enforcement immediately"

- - - -

Rory Gilmore sighed, running the hotel bath towel over her wet hair, trying to dry it as much as possible before she settled down for the night. The hotel beds were extremely uncomfortable, there was no need aiding it by laying down with her wet hair. She studied herself in the mirror quickly. Her eyes were a bit dull, dark circles surrounding them. Her skin was still pale, but lifeless, a few freckles dotting across her nose and onto her cheeks.

She was glad that Sam and Dean's case was over. She always felt unsure of herself when Sam and Dean fell heavily into a case. Part of her was worried sick that they might find trouble (or more so then normal) and the rest of her felt left out. They seemed to have a language of their own, and Rory did the best she could to help out. She spent hours searching the internet for information and at time even sat in the back seat while they did their thing. The last part of her knew, though, that this was their lives. This is what they did, and she felt at times, like a burden.

Sighing again, she stripped herself of the towel she had wrapped around her waist and pulled out a dark tank top and a pair of short soccer shorts. She cleaned up a bit before shuffling into the hotel room where Sam and Dean were already laying in the second bed, watching the news. Sitting on her bed, she continued drying her hair. Looking at the TV, she gasped, dropping to towel.

"What?" Sam asked. Rory stood up, moving closer to the screen.

"I know that guy." She stated, pointing to the picture on the screen. Dean gave her a look.

"You know a suspected murderer?" He laughed, "it'd figure that you would." He was commenting on her ability to draw trouble to her.

"He wasn't a suspected murderer then. I went to high school with him before he got shipped to military school. I haven't seen him since eleventh grade." She whispered.

"They say he killed two men. His father and the newspaper guy." Sam spoke slowly.

"Newspaper guy?" Rory asked.

Sam nodded, "Huntzberger. The man owns like half the papers in the US." Rory shook her head in agreement.

"I know. I've met him." She said, "Tristan DuGray murdered my ex boyfriend's father." She sighed, her head beginning to hurt, "why does that feel like it should be an important piece of information?" She whispered to herself.

Rory Gilmore had no idea just how important the information really was.

**IN FINALMENT:** So this might be the longest chapter I've written so far. A couple people reviewed and it reminded me that I still have a work of fiction out there. I've been in school and at work so much that I've been just exhausted. I'm hoping to get a new chapter out soon though. We're just about to discover some important information. Seriously. I stole one scene from Carnivale…like exactly.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. I worked really hard. I wanted to follow Season 2, but there's so much that I'll have to put in that it's probably going to be tough. Yeah, well, if you like it, let me know. By reviewing. I'd very much appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 4

An: So I planned to get this out earlier, but, I got distracted and posted a new story instead - about a month or so ago . It's a Supernatural / Office crossover called The Five Things and was met with mixed reception, as one would expect. One person majorly flamed me, so I'm planning to write chapter 2 as soon as possible. Just for them. If you'd please check it out, I'd love you forever. I need some reviews or suggestions of inspiration. Speaking of reviews, though, thanks for all of yours, it's what keeps my ideas going. Seriously. There would be no 'Highway to Hell' without you. One reviewer even left me a review on my birthday - 2 - 24 - 08, so. Anyways, you've all made me think and about the pairing. Initially I was going for Rory. Dean, but now that Tristan's in it, I'm not sure. I'll figure it out.

Anyways. On with the tale.

The arm around her bare waist was oddly familiar. It's texture and weight filled her with comfort, mimicking the kind of safety she'd only ever felt with her mother, though she knew that her partner was definitely not Lorelai. She wasn't crammed into her tiny bed in Stars Hollow, but rather a tiny body filling a small space in a much larger canvas. The room made her memories stir, it's decorations classical in style and taste, an obvious thing despite the dark around her. The duvet that covered her and her lover was soft and expensive. She knew this kind of comfort, loved this kind of luxury.

She was careful with her movements as she turned towards the warm body next to her. It was one of her fonder memories of him. The peaceful expression of his face was so sweet, so innocent compared to his wakened personality. He was such a lively person, always moving, always going. When he slept, though, the ever going man turned into an childlike specimen of humanity. There was such a far stretch between the two, but, seeing a sleeping Logan had always made her smile.

Being here, though, in their apartment in New Haven, this bed, with this man, all of this left her baffled. She was completely aware of the world outside these arms. Part of her recognized the dream she was in, while the other relaxed against the firm body, despite the feelings he'd once offered, despite their grand finale. Part of her, the part of her that still held deep feelings for him, longed for the normalcy being wrapped in his arms presented.

She stirred slightly, her world flooding with truths she wanted to deny. She knew this wasn't real. She knew she would soon wake up on the hard bed of a cheap motel somewhere in some Podunk town god knows where. She'd wake up to demons and angry spirits, her only protection being two guys that had no idea what they were protecting her from.

Yearning for reassurance, she reached out to Logan, her hand grasping his bicep, shaking him firmly. He grumbled but didn't wake. "Logan wake up." Her voice sounded so distorted, so far away.

His eyes fluttered and the room instantly began to chill. What she saw when his eyes opened, though, wasn't the comforting Logan she yearned for. His eyes were as black as night, an evil smirk stretching across his handsome features. "Got you Rory." His voice was deep and menacing. He laughed darkly, grabbing her face and pressing his lips forcefully against hers. When she managed to pull away, she caught the glimpse of a face standing a mere few feet from the bed. She gasped in shock and opened her mouth to call for help.

Dean Winchester jumped a mile as Rory sat up in her bed, a struggling scream escaping her lips. He watched a moment, observing her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her face was ashen, her body covered in a thin layer of sweat. "Rory?" He asked. She jumped at his voice and turned to look at him, startled. "Rory, what's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head, raising her head to cover her quickly beating heart. Dean stood from the chair he'd been sitting in and crossed the room swiftly, sitting next to her, his hand coming instantly to her back, rubbing it the way a mother might do to a frightened youth. Tears were now steadily coming down her cheeks as her body began to heave, sobs racking her small frame. Dean's arm extended as he pulled her into him, unsure of how exactly he was supposed to deal with her. He'd never been one for things like this. Sure he'd grown up protecting his brother from the nightmares that plagued him, but this was different.

"Oh my god, Dean!" She cried out as she laid her head on his shoulder. She cried violently into him for a few minutes before her sobs slowed to where speaking was a capability. "Where's Sam?" She asked.

"He went out for some grub." Dean spoke quietly, "he left maybe thirty minutes ago, why?" He asked. He was wondering if maybe this horrifying dream had anything to do with Sam. It wouldn't be the first time someone had woken from a dream to tell him something bad was about to happen.

"I think I know who the avatars are." She whispered. Dean didn't say anything, just nodded, his hand still rubbing her back.

- - -

"Master Logan??" An aging man wearing a long black suit jacket spoke quietly as he entered the darkened library. One light illuminated a small space of the large room, and a hunched over Logan Huntzberger was the only thing obvious to the old man's failing vision.

"Yes, Gregory?" Logan asked, his voice menacing.

"Your dinner is ready." Gregory informed. Logan looked up at him, his eyes meeting the old man's. Gregory inwardly cringed. Having been in service to the Huntzbergers for well over twenty five years, he'd seen the heir to the Huntzberger throne grow up. He'd been a happy little boy, and a mischievous youth. In some ways, Gregory had looked at the boy as an extension of him. He'd played catch with him when Mitchum had been too busy (which he always was ) and read him bed time stories before bed time. This, though, was not the Logan he'd watched grow up. He was darker, more sinister.

In the past year, Gregory had witnessed a great change in the man before him. First with the unceremonious break up with his long time girlfriend, then later with the death of his father. Logan had become obsessive with his the destiny that lay out before him. Gregory, though, had a feeling that the obsession had very little to do with the paper dynasty he now had charge of. Gregory nodded after a moment and turned to leave the room, pausing when he heard Logan begin to mutter. "I know where you are now, Rory Gilmore. You wont be safe for much longer."

--

"So who's this Logan guy again?" Sam asked as he ingested another French fry.

"My ex boyfriend." Rory replied, shrugging. "We were together for two and half years. He proposed to me not long before graduation, but I said no." There wasn't' any hint of regret in her voice, she noticed. The evening her and Lorelai had moved the rest of her belongings from the apartment, Rory had clearly remembered expressing extreme regret for what she'd done. In her head she'd known that proposal was a huge step for Logan. After all, their entire relationship had been a huge step for Logan. Her heart, though, had known that she had so much to do before she settled down. She'd worked so hard to get where she was, and a marriage, an engagement, even, would have only distracted her.

Time had passed slowly at first, but she'd grown into her own skin quickly. She enjoyed her job on the Obama campaign trail. It was not only intriguing, but inspirational. She was the voice to many about a man who wanted serious change, and she was this instrument to get the message out there. Or at least, she had been. Until the fire, until the demon had come for her and she'd gotten lucky with Sam and Dean near by.

"Are you sure this wasn't just one of those dreams." Dean asked.

"Yeah, Rory." Sam agreed, "I mean, it seems like he was pretty important to you. A lot has changed for you, it'd be completely normal for your mind to seek out times when things were a bit less…" Sam paused, trying to think of the correct word,

"Odd?" Rory supplied. Sam shrugged, grinning. "And it wasn't. The Logan I saw in my dreams was not the Logan I dated for two years." She shook her head. "His eyes were dark, and dream Logan had every intention to harm me." Rory was very serious about what she was saying, but both boys looked skeptical.

"And who was the other guy in the room? The one you cried out to?" Sam asked after a moment.

"It was Tristan DuGray. The guy from the news." Rory whispered.

"Rory. I want to believe you, I do." Sam said, "but this is so far fetched. Two guys from your past show up in your dream and you want to believe that they're avatars?" He asked.

"I know it sounds insane, but listen." She stood up, beginning to pace. "The demon comes after me and not long after we find out about these avatars who battle can determine the fate of the war between good and evil." It was the first time she'd connected herself with the avatars, but part of her felt that her fate resided in the hands of one or the other. "I have a history with both of them. I went to high school with Tristan and dated Logan. Both of their fathers were murdered…"

"And your friend, Tristan is the one suspected in both murders."

"They don't know that for a fact!" Rory as aggravated. She somehow knew in her soul that her dream meant something. That the world, somehow frustrated at their slow pace and given her the answers in her dream.

"They have video footage of him leaving both crime scenes, Rory! How can you be so sure that this isn't your mind somehow reaching for answers and using familiar faces?"

"Because. I just know. I mean, seriously." Rory got up off the bed and began to pace. "We've been looking through these ancient books for weeks looking for answers. All of them mention the avatars but give us no clue as to who they are. All we know is that they're out there, and one of them is possibly controlling the demon." She continued, "but look. What do the DuGrays and Huntzbergers have in common, other than their wealth. Logan is at least two years older then I am, and though I can bet they've interacted, they are neither friends nor enemies. What reason would Tristan have to kill either of them?"

"Unless he was killing the prophet." Dean finished.

"So you're saying that Tristan killed the elder Huntzberger, and your ex boyfriend murdered the elder DuGray." Sam sighed. Rory nodded, biting her lip

"It's a stretch." Sam mumbled.

"But it's a possibility." Dean acknowledged.

"Even if you're right, Rory, this still leaves us at square one. We have no idea where to find either." Rory sighed, knowing Sam was right. The fates might have given them their first clue, but there was still quite a long journey to go.

- - -

Tristan DuGray awoke with a gasp, sitting up in his bed, his bare chest going up and down rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. It'd been years since the nightmares had ravaged his sleep. The haunting blue eyes that not only preoccupied him during his teenage years during the day and swam in his dreams at night had returned and he knew what he had to do.

AN: Sorry about the cliff hanger...and the lack of content. This is officially a filler chapter. It was mostly to give you a clue as to who the warring parties are. None the less, I'm not exactly stuck. I know where I am going, but am unsure how to get there. I'm trying my hardest to get there, and I'm hoping that it will be good. I'm having a bit of issues writing Tristan's scenes. I'm going to play it off like he his nightmare might have triggered some internal thing that is going to pull him towards Rory or something of the same.

Happy Readings, and Please. Happy Reviewings!

Please. Just move the mouse a bit lower and hit that button that we all know and love. Please. I'd love some feedback and where to go.


	6. Chapter 5

Highway To Hell

Chapter 6

**Title:**Highway to Hell

**Author: **Hadlee May

**Fandom: **Supernatural/Gilmore Girls

**Rating: **for Safety, 15+ for language

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: **Gilmore Girls and Supernatural belong to their respective masters. Kinky as it sounds, (Suddenly imagining Dean in leather with a collar around his neck - good doggy) - that's not me.

**Summary: **Sam and Dean are trying their best to keep Rory Gilmore out of harms way, but a job pops up forcing them to join in the hunt for a devious ghost that is reeking havoc on a lonely Florida highway.

**AN: **

This story is getting complicated. For a while I'm going to be covering, like, three different stories inside one. I've got Logan, Tristan, the Winchesters + Rory. Not only that I've got a plot now, so.

Anyway, sorry it took so long to get this out. I've been writing this chapter over and over, unsure of what angle I wanted to put on it. Then, on top of that, I had a biology final, a final oral exam for French I, then my gerbil got out of his cage (with the help of my cats, of course) and I'm not sure if he's still running around the house or in my cat's belly. Either way, I'm kind of upset about it, Dax Lo was my boy.

Yeah. Anyway, I tried. I don't think it's that bad. At least, I hope it's not. I hope it brings some sort of insight into some stuff.

Enjoy. And please review.

**Dedicated to: **my cat Dexter, and my dog Pogue, who looked so cute tonight cuddling together. They inspired me to get off my ass and write.

* * *

Dean Winchester had never been 'that guy'. That guy being the kind of guy who worked hard at staying out of trouble for the sake of others. The kind of guy who went out of his way not to attract any unwanted attention, no matter how much they were dying for some kind of action. He couldn't afford to be. For as long as he could remember he'd been the 'shoot first, ask questions later' kind of guy. It was the guaranteed way to keep himself alive. There was even a small chance that it was an official family motto, passed down from father to son. He'd learned early on that there were penalties for thinking things through in his line of work. Thinking made way for consideration and consideration made way for hesitation. Hesitation was definitely not a term used much these days. Even after Rory had become an official passenger on their crazy travels throughout the states, he'd continued with his impulsive and constant life endangering decisions.

From the moment she'd entered their life, she'd been a mystery. He couldn't understand why this big bad demon, an evil creature that had caused the greatest amount of his hell for his family, would feel the need to attack this sweet, little, rich girl. Sure, she was pretty, but the demon had never considered looks as a priority when killing before, he didn't think it would stop now. It'd been Sam who had reasoned that there was a specific reason. She either had something it wanted or knew something it wanted to know. Rory Gilmore, though, was absolutely clueless to anything concerning the demon and it's needs. In fact, she'd lived a perfectly normal life up until that one point. Loving mother, absentee father, over bearing grandparents. She even had grown up in an ideal town where evil was practically non existent. Dean had once teased her that it was the consequence for leaving the nest. She'd mustered a hell of a lot of strength to punch him once in the arm in response.

After two months with her along, Dean would even dare to say he'd grown fond of her. As time went by, the narrowed down a list of possible reasons as to why she was so important. It'd been a fluke when they came across the tale of this great battle between good and evil. Rory had been drawn to it though, and it'd been Bobby who said that she was more important then any of them had thought. A birth mark on her right shoulder blade told every story they'd want to hear. She was in the middle of it, and it was their job to protect her. She seemed to enjoy their never ending road trip, though. She liked doing the research and making notes in John Winchester's journal. But then the dreams had started. The past two weeks had been hell. The whimpers that came from Rory's bed at night were frightening and unsettling. He knew she was witnessing something that no one should ever see. Predictions and possibilities of the future floated around in her head.

Ash had confirmed Rory's suspicions about Logan Huntzberger and Tristan DuGray. He'd done hours of tracking to find that a pattern existed in the two families to fit into the patterns that befell the two warring sides. She still felt uneasy discussing her relationship with Logan Huntzberger, who she was sure was a dark force at work. It'd been Ellen who suggested that due to the increasing nightmares, chances were that whatever was coming was going to come quickly.

It was because of this that Dean suddenly found himself at one of those moments when he found himself thinking…considering…hesitating. Rory needed their protection. Protection they couldn't give her while hunting. And so, with much considering…they'd stopped. They'd taken up residence in a tiny apartment above a fellow hunter's garage in sunny California, spending their days researching and their nights preparing for the inevitable.

The sun was just now rising on the horizon and Dean let out a long sigh as he slipped the last of the five bullets into the gun before setting it down on the small table that was placed out of the way against a wall. He turned his head towards the small living area where both Sam and Rory slept, each respecting their boundaries on the pull out bed offered to them. It'd been a long night, but Rory's nightmare had been brief.

Spinning back around he set aside the gun and pulled out another. He'd taken it apart carefully and slowly when he heard the couch bed creak. "Dean?" It was Rory. She wandered over to him quietly, plopping down in the chair next to him.

"Morning Rory." He pushed the pieces to his weapon away from him.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" She asked, fingering the weapon that had already been cleaned.

"A bit. After you're dream last night, I decided that cleaning my weapons would be a nice way to pass the time." Dean grinned. She winced at the mention of the dream. "How are you holding up anyway?" He asked, "I mean, I know this can't be easy for you. Can't contact your family, it's possible your ex boyfriend is the right hand of the devil, and you've got an evil demon that wants you dead…" He trailed off, a smirk easing it's way across his face.

"How am I holding up?" She grinned. "Dean, you've been stuck in the same city for nearly a week, I'm surprised you haven't started pulling your hair out, yet."

"It's not hard to fight the urge to pull out my lovely locks." He ran a hand through his hair, "I'm serious, though Rory." Dean said, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm afraid." she admitted after a moment.

"finally! A decent response out of you. After all you've been through, you're scared now?" He smiled.

"I'm afraid that I'm wrong." She said slowly. Dean gave her an inquisitive look. "About Logan. I'm afraid that he'll end up being the good guy and Tristan will end up being the bad guy…" She sighed. "When I went to school with Tristan, he was so annoying, teasing me and annoying me. If you would have asked me five years ago, I would have told you that Tristan was the devil." She laughed a bit at the statement. "Logan was so good to me." she confessed. "I mean, he treated me like a princess, always supporting me…" she trailed off. "he proposed to me, you know. Right before graduation. I told him no."

"Well, maybe that just means you made the right decision. Your dreams don't lie." Dean took in what she said before responding. He wasn't always sure how to respond to the things she said. He wasn't used to responding at all to girls like Rory.

"But how do we know that it isn't one of the abilities of one of the avatars?" She asked.

"Because, the information we've found says that the creature of darkness can only manipulate your mind when he touches you and as far as I know, there wasn't no creature of darkness anywhere near you." Dean touched her hand gently, quickly removing it before she thought more of the rare sign of affection.

"Ash says that Tristan will find me." Rory said slowly. "That if I'm this important, then he'll find me." Rory said quietly. Dean didn't say anything. "But I think what he meant to say was that I am important, and Logan will find me as well." She finished.

"Me nor Sam is going to let anything happen to you." Dean sighed, "That's why we've stopped, taken a break." Neither spoke afterwards. There didn't seem to be much left to say.

--

Hours later, the rest of the world awoke and Sam had found a reason to leave the tiny apartment and out into the real world. A trip to the grocery seemed an efficient enough excuse. They were running low on milk and cereal and if he knew his brother and Rory like he thought he did…it wouldn't last throughout the day. The only question was if he should get Lucky Charms or Trix.

"Do you really think hiding her is going to work?" The voice cut through his thoughts like a sharp knife, causing him to turn around sharply, ready to fight for his life. He was surprised to see a pretty girl standing behind him, dressed in tight black jeans a vintage tee shirt, long blonde hair curling over her shoulders. Had he not been trained to search out possible threats, he would have been fooled by her beautiful demeanor. His eyes met her steely blue ones.

"I'm sorry?" Sam asked.

"Does Rory Gilmore ring a bell?" She asked him, crossing her arms across her chest, looking at him like she knew far more then she was comfortable with. "The girl you took from the demon? Dark brown hair, pretty blue eyes, this tall?" She continued. "Don't play stupid, Sam." She said when he didn't respond.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked, grabbing a box of cereal off the shelf and throwing it into the basket. He started walking, hoping she would follow. She did.

"You can call me Ruby." she said slowly. "Listen, I usually make it a rule not to interfere, but, this time I couldn't help it. That girl is in danger, and you three are better off hopping from one town to the next instead of keeping her locked up in that tiny place."

"Well then, Ruby, what do you expect me to do?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"The dark one isn't going to wait forever. The demon has failed him many times, and it wont be long before he comes after the singer himself." Ruby said matter of factly. She turned towards a shelf, looking at a can, reading the label before putting back on the shelf.

"Singer?" Sam asked.

"That's what the avatars call girls like your friend. Singers." Ruby explained. Sam looked at her, pushing for an explanation. "Let's just say that there's something about that girl that's going to bring all the avatars to her."

"Well, that's helpful." Sam sighed.

"Listen, just keep the dark one away from her. He's a nasty piece of work." She warned. "It is said that he has tried to reach her in his dreams. It is his way of finding her. They are already connected."

"He's her ex boyfriend." Sam nodded, looking down. When he looked back up, she was gone.

--

Sam wasn't sure what to think as he pulled the impala back into the drive way. As he made his way back into the apartment, the two bags of groceries on his arm, he stopped at the sound of Rory and Dean arguing. It wasn't an odd occurrence, of course, but they sounded especially upset. Sam let himself in quietly, dropping the groceries by the door and closing it.

"Dean, come on!" Rory hollered as she tried putting some of her clothes in the her duffel bag. Dean was going right behind her and taking them out.

"Rory, it's not safe." Dean shook his head.

"It's not safe anywhere!" Rory was standing right next to Dean, digging her hands into the duffel bag to grab his in an effort to stop him. "If we stay here, we're not only keeping ourselves in danger, but also Danny and Elizabeth." Rory glared at him.

"And if we go, we run the risk that you get hurt. I can't allow that!" Dean grasped onto her wrists, pulling her away from the bed.

"Dean, you know we have to go, she wouldn't have called if she couldn't handle it." She jerked herself away and walked back towards the duffel bag, this time picking it up and stuffing what clothes she could find into it. Dean followed her, looking livid.

"Jo can handle this herself, she's not completely incompetent." He disagreed. "Besides, why do you care. You don't even like Jo. You're willing to risk your life to help her out?"

"And what are we going to do, Dean? Sit in this apartment day in and day out and wait for something or someone to find me?" Dean didn't reply but simply stared down at her.

"Um, hey guys." Sam said as the silence lingered, the air empty of sound except for two oppositions breathing heavily.

"Sam, you talk some sense into her." Dean finally said, his voice raised.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Jo called." Rory stepped forward, picking up another top as she did. "She needs our help with a case she's working on in Florida. Something about a phantom highway…" Rory trailed off.

"Jo can handle herself, Sam. She's been in worse situations before."

"She's in possible danger and I'm going insane here." Rory stepped in.

"Dean, she may be right." Sam sighed. Dean stopped short, looking at his brother in pure shock. "Listen, at the store, I ran into somebody who knew that Rory was with us. She knew we were here and she said the dark one was getting impatient. That he would soon give up getting the demon to do his work and come after her himself. She's a sitting duck here." Sam got out all in one breath.

"Wait, what?" Rory asked.

"A girl, Ruby or something, she said that the avatar would find her. That she sings to him. She called Rory a singer." Sam said. "She also said that it was stupid to stop like this. That it makes her an easier target."

"Then let's pack up and go." Rory said, shoving her back at Sam and grinning, turning around, humming as she began to clean up their area.

"We're not done with this discussion." Dean spoke directly to her. Sam smiled slightly at his reaction. He figured Dean would have caved eventually. Rory had that way about her that made Dean turn to putty in her hands.

--

His grandfather had told him the story of the singers once. The story of a special girl who could enthrall a man such as himself and persuade him to do their biddings. Legend said they were beautiful beyond belief with entrancing eyes and pure souls. They were an avatars one weakness and one strength all at the same time. Their powers made them dangerous, but their abilities made them a great ally. It was said that a singer, paired with an avatar could produce the most powerful heir.

Tristan had thought it was merely a legend until he'd met the singer. A beautiful young girl with beautiful blue eyes. She was stubborn and wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. The boiling in his blood had cooled when his father had sent him away, but the yearning would never stop.

His grandfather had always said he had an advantage over the darkness. He had his own mind and his own opinions. He followed his path way with questions instead of blindly. He knew that if he found the singer, when he found the singer, not all would be perfect. His longing for the singer had stopped being physical years ago when he had seen the real person beneath. When he found his singer, he would do all that he could to keep her safe from the darkness.

Sighing, he slowed his speed a few miles as he passed the Florida state line. It was going to be a long day.

AN: That's it. Not much, but, I'm trying to amp things up a bit. I've been thinking, though, and I wondered. Should I insert a phone call between Rory and her mother? Like one of those 'don't worry about me, I'm fine, don't look for me calls?" My plan, though, is to introduce Tristan in the next chapter to Rory and the guys. I dunno. Give your opinions on what you think. Oh, and sorry if it was boring. I was trying to show this emotional bond the guys have formed with Rory over time…especially Dean.

Review, please.


	7. Chapter 6

Highway To Hell

By: Hadlee May

Disclaimer: I don't own either Supernatural or Gilmore Girls. All characters are properties of their respective owners. Despite my lack of possession, the situation, idea, and words are my own. I don't mean any harm and am DEFINITELY not making any money off of it's "publication". I'm just a bored twenty two year old with lots of ideas, so, if you don't mind, don't place any lawsuits on me. If you do, the only thing I've got is two cats and a dog. If you're really that desperate, have at it.

Chapter Summary: It seems that fate and destiny are closing in on Rory Gilmore, the three set out towards Florida to help Jo solve her case.

AN: I'd like to say that things are speeding up from this point. I work a lot these days and I'm THIS close to having to register for school, again. I'm actually quite proud of myself for having gone this far, so far, with so much more to do. My chapters might end up being a tad bit shorter, but I'm going to try to make it as epic as possible.

Special thanks to: pxleno52 for waking me up. Her review made me feel real good.

Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far. They're really inspiring and give me tingly feelings all over (maybe not to that extent, but, you know what I mean). I'm not the most confident writer, so the words you write give me that little boost. Thanks!

Sam Winchester rolled his eyes as, once again, Rory and Dean had entered a bickering session. It was common place, these days. Rory would ask for my space and Dean would shoot her down, challenging Rory's Independent feminist side. Normally, Rory would go on and on about how women were just as capable at men, while Dean would huff and sigh, clearly annoyed. When she was finished, he would respond, proving only that his patience had improved since Rory had joined them. He'd usually quip that Jo was a girl, and a hunter, and was perfectly capable. Rory would nod her head like she had won some grand battle, and Dean would go and push the wrong button, adding that Rory Gilmore was certainly not capable enough to be a hunter. 'You're too girly'.

"Just because I'm girly, doesn't mean that I'm not capable of helping out." Rory groaned out from the back seat.

"You whined for nearly an hour yesterday when you broke your nail climbing into the car." Dean pointed out.

"It hurt." She argued, pouting a bit. It wasn't until afterwards how ditzy she realized the comment sounded. "And besides, I you would give me the chance, I could prove to be useful." She added.

"How?" Dean asked.

"You could teach me to shoot." She suggested, flipping a stray strand of hair back over her shoulder, leaning forward to rest her forearms on the back of the front seat.

"You know how to shoot." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Not accurately." She shook her head. "I mean, yeah, if I'm playing bad guy and want to pop off a few rounds, but not to shoot to kill."

Dean cringed at her words. He was beginning to think that Rory needed more then just protection from all the evil that seemed to want to get her hands on her, but also from them. She'd become so accustomed to this way of life in the two months she'd been with them. The non stop talk of ghosts, demons, and monsters no longer made her roll her eyes. Instead, she was usually the first person to open a book in search of possible culprits. She recited almost exactly passages written on certain entities, and even knew a fair share of protection symbols. The suggestion of teaching her to "shoot to kill" almost made him sick to his stomach. He wondered for a small moment exactly what they had put her through.

Whatever his concerns were for her mental well being, he knew that she was better off with them, then without them. For all the knowledge she'd gained while traveling with them, she was completely helpless against the evil that was out there.

He assumed that had she been able to escape the fire without their help, there was a chance that the avatar of light, a man they knew now as Tristan, would have found her, if she was lucky. Sighing he looked at the girl in the rear view mirror.

"Rory, no one should want to learn to shoot to kill." He said, and suddenly the conversation was dead. Sam observed his brother. As Dean had said a few times, a job like this: hunting, was inbred into you. Someone like Dean, or even him, could really exist inside the normal bubble. Once you knew what was out there, it was hard to look at things the same. If Rory survived this, her life would never be the same and Dean was picking up on this. They'd both watched this transformation of a determined, reporter Rory to this jaded hunter in training. It was a fact that Dean obviously didn't like.

Looking out the window, Sam observed the darkness that surrounded the Impala as it moved smoothly down the back road. He was surprised that this was one of the major roads in Florida, surrounded by trees on both sides, the only light coming from the moon and the head lights. After what seemed like hours of driving down the empty road, Sam noticed something in the difference. "Dude, look, a car." Sam pointed.

It seemed that their hunt was going to begin early. The car, a silver Lincoln Navigator had plunged front first a tree. "Well, isn't that a coincidence." Dean remarked, pulling the car onto the shoulder and getting out. Sam followed. Dean turned around, giving Rory a warning look, but she ignored him, climbing out behind Sam.

"Is anyone in the car?" Rory asked stepping behind Sam and grabbing onto his arm. The three stepped closer.

"I think there is." Dean stated. Pulling the door open, Rory stepped forward, her mouth open, eyes wide.

"Talk about coincidence." She uttered. Sam and Dean looked at her as she pushed past them and leaned towards the driver. "Tristan." She whispered, shaking his shoulder. He didn't budge. She fought the urge to panic and took inventory of the situation. Car crashed into tree, driver passed on against the wheel…She lifted his head off the wheel carefully. "Looks like he knocked himself out." She said.

"Wait." Dean said, pulling her backwards, "you called him Tristan."

"Good, you're paying attention." She glared at him, "that's him. Tristan. The one who is supposed to be looking for me." Dean looked at the passed out driver.

"he's seems so…" Dean sighed, "pretty."

"Shut up, Dean." She rolled her eyes as she moved back to the car. "Tristan!" She shouted, shoving him gently. Satisfied when a small sound escaped his lips. "Tristan." She leaned closer, speaking into his ear. It was almost a relief to see his eyes flutter open, revealing the familiar shade of blue she hadn't thought of until his name had come up in their search for the avatars. His eyelids fluttered for a moment before they were able to lock onto her face.

"Mary?" He whispered hoarsely. Rory stood back, her eyes wide.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She laughed, "you haven't seen me in five years and that's the first thing you say to me?" She asked. Tristan did his best to smirk, but winced at the movement.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to sit up. Sam stepped forward and helped him sit up against the seat and reached across, unbuckling the seat belt.

"You were in a wreck." Sam gave him the simplest explanation.

"There was someone in the road, are they alright?" Tristan seemed to be gaining his faculties rather quickly.

"There was no one there." Dean informed.

"Who are you?" Tristan asked suddenly. "I mean, I know Mary-"

"Rory." Rory cut in.

"But I don't know you two." He ignored her and continued.

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam." He pointed to himself, then his brother. "We're Rory's protectors." He said the words carefully, unsure of how to say that they had become so much more then that. The word 'protectors' though seemed to be the right word to use in this case. Especially if Tristan was the guy that was destined to make sure that Rory survived and fulfilled her true potential.

"What did you mean there wasn't anybody?" Tristan asked.

"Did you hit them?" Sam asked.

"No, I swerved to avoid them."

"Isn't that part of the legend?" Rory asked suddenly. "I mean, when Jo called, she said that there were more wrecks on this road then anywhere else in America. The one thing most witness agree on is seeing people in the road. They all swerve to avoid them and end up wrecking their cars."

"You gotta be kidding me." Dean groaned. "This is just plain freaky."

"What are you guys going on about?" Tristan asked.

"You happened to stumble upon a road that just happens to be haunted." Rory quickly filled him in.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tristan rolled his eyes.

AN 2: Didn't mean to make this as short, but, I'm planning to update pretty soon with the continuation.

Next Chapter Spoilers:

Rory and Tristan talk.

Review please. Got any suggestions? I'm open to suggestions.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and Gilmore Girls are not of my creation. Each of them belong to their respective creators, writers, producers, studios, and anything else that holds a little piece of these two fabulous shows. No copyright infringement intended.

**A.N. :** While I was planning to update this as soon as possible, life got in the way. I started working more, and now I'm back in school, finding time to do anything besides relax is hard, but thanks to three reviewers, I'm officially back on the horse, so to say. I'm hoping t hat I'll be able to update soon after this, but this semester I'm taking 3 classes instead of the regular 2 and it's tough. I mean, if anyone can give me the anthropological significance of gay unions, hit me up with the answer, because that's going to be one of my test questions. It was so much easier when we just had to define the words instead of getting all philosophical.

Anyways.

This chapter is dedicated to 3 people: JaredAlexisFan, JaredLuver, and Jared&AlexisLuver. The three angels who reviewed and got me back to working again. Thanks so much for the reviews. They seriously made my day!

So, on with the story, hope you like it and don't forget to review!

**Highway to Hell**

By Hadlee May

**.Chapter 8.**

Ever since this all began, Rory had seriously considered the true meaning of destiny. Wondered if there really was this grand force out there that was controlling and manipulating everything in order to gain certain outcomes. Was it destiny that Sam Winchester just happened to be one of those special kids, gifted with the ability to see the future, and seeing her untimely end in one of his visions? Was it destiny that she'd had plenty of contact with both avatars previous to her world being turned upside down? Better yet, was it destiny that brought Tristan DuGray, the former bane of her existence onto the very road she, Dean, and Sam were headed to? Put him in their paths when they were just starting to really seek out answers? Rory Gilmore hoped so.

"So that's what they do? Hunt ghosts?" Tristan asked Rory as they leaned against the side of the Impala, arms crossed across their chests, watching the two brothers have a heated discussion with a petite blonde, who despite her smaller stature, looked equally fierce. Rory turned to look at him, taking a moment to study the new and improved Tristan.

They'd been in each other's presence for nearly an hour now and he'd yet to make a snide, teasing, or sexual comment towards her. Although, she wasn't sure if it was because Dean was constantly looking over his shoulder, sending Tristan an occasional warning glance or because Tristan DuGray had finally grown up. Either way, she was liking him t his way. He was still as good looking as he had been in high school, though a bit more grown up. His jaw line was stronger, his face thinner. His eyes were the same dark blue that had more than once pierced her own blue orbs when they were younger, though unlike then, they no longer made her speechless. Of course, he was still thin, his clothes fitting tightly to his muscled frame, almost like a second skin and his hair was still in a state of disarray. Rory wasn't sure she could picture him anyway else.

"Among other things." She finally replied, "Demons, witches, old gods…" she paused, "you name it, and they've probably fought it. Ask them about the boogeyman." She meant the words teasingly, but she knew them to be true. Dean had casually mentioned the boogeyman when 

they'd first met and she'd nearly laughed herself to death at the fact that the one creature every child is told not to fear was actually out there. It was another fact of the crazy life she'd found herself in, but she was beginning to obtain a view point of believing everything. When it came to the supernatural, anything was possible.

"Wait." Tristan laughed, "The boogeyman?" He asked.

"I'd ask Sam about it. He tells it better." Rory suggested, smiling.

"That and I don't think Dean likes me too much." Tristan glanced at him, meeting the older Winchester's glance with his only steely glare.

"How'd you get involved in all this?" He inquired after a few minutes. Rory shrugged her shoulders again.

"The avatar of Darkness-" Before she could finish, he cut her off.

"Logan Huntzberger." He supplied.

"Yeah, Logan sent the yellow eyed demon after me."

Tristan chuckled at how she'd said it. The words had come out so casually, as if something like that happened every other day. "And the Winchesters saved you…" He contributed to the story. She nodded and Tristan gave her a look that told her to continue.

"They weren't sure what to do with me, and of course, I was freaking out because." She smiled a bit, "have you noticed how much Sam looks like Dean?" She asked. He looked at her, confusion etched on his face for a moment before a rogue memory from their past sprung into his mind.

"The beans stalk?" He asked, laughing. She nodded, "now that you mention it. That's freaky." He couldn't help but let out another chuckle.

"Yeah, well, they took me to this psychic in Kansas named Missouri." She knew he wanted to comment on that, but he stayed silent, giving her permission to continue on without interruption. "she smacked Dean up the side of his head several times, cooed over Sam then told me that I was special and it'd be best that I stuck with them and the rest is pretty much history." She uncrossed her arms and wiped invisible dirt of her pants on the side of her pants.

"And have you hunted demons and ghosts?" He asked. He was teasing her now.

"I'm not much for the field work, but I do help out with research. I keep notes from different cases; log the different creatures we come across, just for reference. I don't think either of them kept any detailed notes on anything they've come across until a few months ago."

"Looks like a Chilton education came in handy after all." Tristan smirked. Rory couldn't help but laugh, but stopped when Dean turned around to examine the two of them with critical eyes.

"Yeah. And to think that I thought overseas broadcasting was all adventurous and wonderful. I'd be happy to suggest that demon hunting is definitely the way to go if you want to report something worthwhile." She was kidding around.

"You know, I think that your friend Dean wishes I was the bad guy." Tristan said out of the blue, looking at her.

"He's just way over protective." She waved off the tone Tristan had, not wanting to deal with any more drama then she was expecting to once Sam and Dean got through with Jo.

Rory Gilmore was more than correct about the drama that was currently building as what turned out to be a heated discussion that ranged from the haunted road they currently stood on to Jo's decision to involve herself in the latest war Sam and Dean had involved themselves in between the highest good and the lowest evil. "Jo!" Dean didn't try to hide his irritation at the female hunter who did well standing her ground against him, "there's a good reason why we didn't give you the new information we got on the avatars."

"Dean, this isn't all about you." Jo argued. Dean shook his head, looking at his brother for help. Sam stepped closer to Jo, leaning his head down to meet the blonde's eyes.

"Jo. One wrong move can not only get us either hurt or killed, it can also get Rory hurt or killed." Jo groaned, rolling her eyes.

"It's war, Sam!" She cried, "People are going to die. We can't just sit around and do nothing while the big bads out there get their armies and get ready for battle!"

Dean didn't know what to say. He'd known Jo for nearly a year, and he hardly recognized the person that stood before him. When they'd first met she'd been a determined young woman with strong opinions and ideals. All she'd wanted to do was follow in her father's footsteps, but she'd gotten sloppy lately. Going off on hunts without telling anyone and not calling for help until it was a last resort. And now she was telling him that she'd gone off on a wild goose chase, discovered the identity of one of the avatars, and managed to get herself tangled up in a mysterious haunting that possibly had no solution. Finally, after several minutes of observing her, Dean spoke. "Casualties are a part of war, but we don't set out thinking we'll have them. Everyone's life counts, especially Rory's. The bad guys want her for some reason, and until we find out why, her protection is our first priority." The statement ended the topic, but Jo was far from done.

"And who's the guy?" She asked.

"Well, that so happens to be one of the good guys." Rory stepped away from the car as she heard Jo ask about Tristan. Jo turned towards Rory and sneered at her.

The tension between Jo and Rory had always been there. From the moment they met, Rory viewed her as an in petulant child who wanted nothing more than to have all the attention on her. Especially when Dean was there. Going into the Roadhouse, Rory knew that these guys had known the two women who ran the place for some time, and she'd decided that it wasn't her business what had gone on before she'd known the guys. But whether or not there had been anything going on between Jo and Dean, there wasn't now, and Jo's hostility brought out her bitchiness out in full. Dean, of course, was more than pleased that, in a way, both Rory and Jo were fighting for his attention. Jo saw Rory as a snobby, high society brat who wanted nothing more than to ruin her life. The issues that had started from that first meeting hadn't been eased, and now things were worse than ever.

Jo only glared at Rory. "Good guy?" She asked.

"Avatar." She nodded.

"I never saw you as the kind to play with a guy like him when these guys are trying so hard to protect you from him." Jo scoffed. Rory looked taken aback.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked, "Tristan is the good guy. Logan's the bad one."

A look crossed Jo's face as she covered her mouth with her face. She shook her head. "I met Logan, I talked to Logan. There is no way that guy is the epitome evil. He's sweet, caring…" She trailed off.

"Jo. No matter what you think, or how he showed himself off to you, Logan is no good. I should know. I dated him." Rory wasn't sure how that fit into him being evil. When they had been together, he had been good to her. Treated her like a princess, bought her expensive things, took her exciting places, and introduced her to amazing friends. Most of her memories at Yale revolved around the things that he had introduced her to.

But no matter how charmed she had been by him, after spending the past couple weeks having nightmares about him, she was more than sure that everything he had ever presented himself as was a lie. Dean had questioned her a lot about the things she saw in her dreams, and even he had been unsure of whether or not Tristan was the good guy (especially after Rory told him about the things he'd done to her in high school) and Logan was the bad guy (after Rory had told him about how great he had been). But even he'd admitted that the moment he saw Tristan in that car, he'd known the truth. Tristan possessed those devilish good looks, smooth charm, and penetrating stares, but he'd been nothing but patient and accepting of everything they had told him. That and he'd managed to prove his goodness after he'd healed a small animal nearby his car.

Information about avatars were scarce, and most of it was buried underneath layers and layers of myth, but the one similar trait that had always been key in the tales was that avatars of light had the gift of healing and avatars of darkness had a way of manipulating you by seeing into your mind and targeting your wrong doings. Tristan had yet to explain anything in great detail, though he did say that the battle had become far more organized then it had been a hundred years ago.

Jo didn't have much to say afterwards, but the group worked well into dawn doing the best they could do understand what power was keeping these wayward souls there. "The basic legend around here is that so many odd years ago, this stretch of road was a burial ground to early settlers. For so many generations, everything was built around it. Until the land was bought from a farmer around twenty years ago. The city built this highway over it and over the past twenty years, there's been well over the average amount of carnage." Jo spoke the words like she was reading them off a page. "I've gone over and over what we're supposed to do. In any normal cases, we'd find the bodies, salt and burn then and go home, but the bodies are under asphalt and dirt."

So was the dilemma. Around dawn, the guys, plus Rory and their newest passenger, a very tired avatar of light climbed into the Impala and headed to the closest hotel, where they all crashed into the designated beds and fell into deep sleep.

"Morning." Rory yawned sliding into the booth opposite Dean and Sam, and Jo. Tristan slid in next to her, yawning as well.

"I don't see how you guys do this. I think I'm getting old." Tristan complained, dropping his head to the table. Dean snickered, watching the two. He might have not liked Tristan, but he and Rory together were found to be extremely entertaining. Especially when they were both still half asleep.

"Rory, here, have some of my coffee. Sam liked it so much; he ordered some of his own." Jo offered. Both brothers looked at her in surprise, but Rory wasnot one to turn down coffee no matter who it was from. Breakfast was civil. Rory and Tristan eventually woke up enough to join in on the conversation, and Jo was friendly enough.

Rory, despite her newly awakened status, was feeling funny. She looked up from her food and her eyes locked with Sam's. He had a glint in his eyes that was teasing. She swallowed her food heavily and tried her best to concentrate on the task at hand: eating. "Come on you guys, we got some research to do." Jo finally said, standing up and sliding out of the booth. Jumping out of the booth Rory gasped, bumping into Sam. Suddenly the world was spinning, her body began to burn in the best way ever and she could feel every single cell in her body come alive. She made the 

mistake of looking up and was surprised when Sam grabbed her by the arms and did exactly what her body was begging him to do. He pulled her up against him and landed an extremely heated kiss to her fully accepting lips.

In front of them, Dean and Tristan watched with their mouths hanging open while Jo nonchalantly walked out the door, seemingly oblivious to the moment currently happening in the middle of the diner.

**.end chapter.**

**AN:** I hope this was as good as everyone hoped it would be. I took the suggestion of JaredAlexisFan and added some Sam/Rory. When I really thought about it, I thought that a possible situation between the two would not only cause tension between Dean and Rory, but also Sam and Dean, and possibly all of them.

Just to note, I do like Jo. In fact, I was one of those rooting for Dean and Jo to get together, but I've always viewed her as sort of over achieving, and I thought that she would be perfect to the play the role that I needed her to play. Again. I hope people like this.

Please review. Do it in honor of the fact that I'm stuck in a tiny, little room with my two over curious cats and my hyper active dog thanks to Hurricane Gustav. Did I mention I have to sleep with the litter box all up by my feet? Ugh. I'm gonna die.

**Thanks for reading. : )**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Supernatural and Gilmore Girls are not of my creation. Each of them belong to their respective creators, writers, producers, studios, and anything else that holds a little piece of these two fabulous shows. No copyright infringement intended.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I was seriously surprised when after only a few hours I had four reviews. It usually takes a few days to amount to that much, so seriously. Thank you. Going through all my reviews, I was sort of surprised to see that some of you people haven't seen Gilmore Girls and if you have, aren't very caught up with it. Don't feel bad. I didn't watch the last season. But, none the less. I figured that for those of you not in the complete know, I'd make a character guide. Instead of giving you endless lists of links, I'll give you one:

community. livejournal. com/ werentroublenow/

I'm not sure how links work on , but, instead of freaking out because I can't see it right, that's the link. Take the spaces out and it goes to one of my journals on LJ. It's pretty much just pictures. Don't mind the header, the comm/journal was originally set so that my BFF, Joe could keep up with some original fiction I'm working on. (if you're interested, of course, comment on the journal and let me know, and I'll start updating it on the fiction, or at least post a summary in either the next chapter or on the LJ)

Anyway. A lot of you had questions about the latest chapter, and a lot of answers are going to be answered here. I hope you like this. : )

Now, with out further distraction, Chapter 9.

.Highway To Hell

Chapter 9.

It was odd that she'd never thought about it. It was supposed to be one of the biggest fears a mother had, but Lorelai had never considered it. Not once. Stars Hollow had been the perfect town to raise a child, but maybe that's why everything was wrong. That's why Rory was gone. When Rory had been younger, she'd never had to worry about her only child running off and being taken. The town had been a state of the art defense system. If one person that no one knew got near Rory half the town would have jumped in the way of the young girl. But Lorelai hadn't expected it to happen this way.

Kids went missing when careless mothers forgot to hold their child's hand in the mall. Not their twenty two year old daughter who went missing after a fire during a presidential hopeful's campaign speech. But that's how it had happened. One moment, Rory Gilmore had been playing the brilliant detective, writing notes, holding up her digital recorder, taking in the sights and sounds of a optimistic crowd when wham! Rory Gilmore disappeared into thin air, leaving nothing but her notebook behind. That'd been months ago. Several months without one word from her daughter and part of her knew that something was wrong.

She knew Rory better then she knew herself and there was no doubt that if Rory had chosen to leave, a phone call would have been made by now.

There was so much she wanted to tell Rory. She wanted to tell her that not only were her and Luke still together and going strong, but, he'd proposed. She wanted to talk to her and laugh about the fact that Miss Patty had found a new husband. A young, strong man who had enough stamina to satisfy Patty…Patty's words…for now, anyway. She wanted to express her pride at finding common ground with Luke's daughter. So much had gone on while she was away and it was tearing Lorelai up inside to keep it in.

But she hadn't been completely useless in the search for Rory. She'd spoken to several different police departments, the FBI, and the private investigator that her mother had hired. They'd had ups and downs.

A month ago, the FBI had informed her that they had a hunch that Rory was still alive, but in the company of two fugitives that had managed to escape capture despite being taken in several times in the past two years. The names were always at the front of her mind. Sam and Dean. She'd almost laughed when saw their photos. Sam looked so much like Dean Forester. Almost uncanny. Enough that she'd argued with the agents in regards to his identity.

She often wondered, though. Were Sam and Dean treating her right? Did they give her coffee in the morning, and food on a regular basis? Did she sit in a tiny room, chained to the wall or did they allow her all the comforts of home?

While able to keep a decent sense of self about it, Lorelai Gilmore would have had a heart attack if she knew what her daughter had really gotten herself into…

Tristan DuGray couldn't help but be amused by the expression on Dean Winchester's face as he the affections between Sam and Rory continued. He'd known Dean for a very small amount of time, but, he'd learned to read people rather quickly in the time he'd been on the run. Dean was the kind of guy who was well practiced in putting up a façade. The entire world could be closing in around him and Dean Winchester wouldn't flinch. To anyone else, he just seemed irritated at the warmth being displayed between his brother and his friend, but Tristan saw right through it all. There was no mistaking the look of longing in his eyes when he looked at Rory. It was a certain glint that only a guy who'd spent so much of his time longing for the girl would know.

"You like her, don't you?" Tristan questioned the hunter, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Dean turned towards him, eyes wide, mouth open with the intent to deny, but Tristan shook his head. "You don't have to deny it." Tristan teased.

"I don't like her." Dean finally spoke. "I mean, ew. She's like the little sister I never wanted."

Tristan chuckled at this. "Well, then." he paused, "she's the little sister you never wanted that you want to." Dean cut him off.

"DUDE!" Dean nearly shouted, "That is so not cool." Dean glared daggers at Tristan, but Tristan wasn't intimidated by it. He was well aware of the effects his words would have on Dean and had merely manipulated him into reaction, though Dean would never admit it.

"I keep telling you man, it's okay. She's a pretty girl. Stubborn too." The avatar laughed, looking down at his feet.

"Stubborn isn't the word for Rory Gilmore." Dean disagreed. Tristan nodded.

"More like 'Unable to do as you ask, no matter how much sense it makes.'" Tristan suggested,

"or, 'Not willing to listen, no matter how many times you tell her she could be killed.'" Dean contributed.

"You know, I never spent too much time with her, but she was always good with the word no." Tristan laughed, "you wouldn't believe how many times I tried to get her to go out with me in high school." Oddly enough, Tristan felt comfortable sharing this information with Dean, "I even stole her books once and told her if she didn't say yes, I wouldn't give them back."

"How'd that work for you?" Dean asked.

"Her then boyfriend showed up. She professed her undying hatred for me, and confessed her undying love for him."

"nice." Dean couldn't help but laugh as he lifted his arm to glance at his watch. "Where the hell is Jo?" He growled, irritated. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean caught a gentle kiss shared between Rory and Sam and part of him wanted to run over there and throw Dean to the ground. Shaking his head, he pushed himself off the side of his car and turned to Tristan. "I'm going for a walk, holler at me when Jo gets here." Dean grumbled walking across the road and passed the threshold of the tress.

To say he was irritated was an understatement. Yes, Tristan was right. He did like Rory, but he'd never pushed it. He knew the risk that came with having a relationship when he was living the life he was living. He'd heard the stories of failed hunts from other hunters. He saw the latent effect that Bill Harvelle's death had had on his family. The notion of having someone waiting at home while he could possibly never come back was terrifying for him. Part of him recognized Rory's strength. She wasn't the kind of girl that would sit at home waiting for him to come back. She'd be in the passenger seat next to him, only to nag him about his stupidity if anything. He was fairly positive that there wasn't any part of him that wouldn't mind continuous nagging. Hell, he'd take that for the rest of his life if it meant he didn't have to see Dean and Rory being all lovey dovey five feet from him all the time.

The other part of him, the rational side of him was happy that his brother was there like that for Rory. But now he couldn't help but wonder how long they'd been keeping this from him. How long had they been meeting in secret while he was left alone doing research in the hotel or out investigating while the two of them hid under the excuse of reading ancient texts concerning primeval beasts and other stuff they were more then likely to get involved in.

If he was truly irritated about anything, it was that. He could deal with the relationship, but not the secrets. He'd had enough of those to last him a life time.

Hardly paying attention, lost in thought, Dean didn't notice the three piles of rocks in his path until his foot had collided with one of them, sending him falling to the ground. Groaning, Dean pushed himself back up, wiping the leaves and dirt of his clothes, turning around to see what had gotten in his way. He scrunched his eye brows up, his thoughts racing. It'd been years since he'd seen such simple markers like this. In all his years hunting, the big bad ghosties had always had this proper marking. He'd assumed that this case was going to be a lot harder then most. Especially considering the fact that the bodies of the supposed angered spirits were buried beneath several feet of concrete and dirt. Laughing to himself, he took off out of the woods. Standing at the edge of the woods, he beckoned for Tristan to follow him, not wanting to interrupt the love birds from doing…what ever it was they were doing.

"What's up, man?" Tristan asked.

"I'm feeling like a giddy school girl." Dean replied, heading through the woods to the spot he'd found. Tristan raised his eye brows, following him.

When Dean stopped, Tristan looked around him, his eyes immediately drawn to the three grave markers. "Are those what I think they are?" Tristan asked.

"The legend says that three settlers were buried without ceremony because the priest in their town had died weeks previous and they weren't given their last rights. As time went by, the people who had ownership of this land built everything around the three graves. Until several years ago when the city bought the land and built the bridge over it." Dean quoted, "Some of the legends say that the curse began long before the road was built over it. That a hurricane had nearly taken it out, stalled the development of the project."

"Um. Well. If these are graves, then that means the legend is either fake or these has nothing to do with the legend." Tristan said slowly.

"But the whole thing is this:" Dean laughed. "It's a legend!"

"And this is good?" Tristan asked.

"hell, yeah!" Dean grinned, "it means that just because says something is true, doesn't mean that it's true. Instead of being buried beneath the road, they're buried on the side of the road." Dean explained.

"that doesn't explain why they'd be angry."

"never hurts to try." Dean wasn't sure why al of a sudden everything seemed so optimistic.

"Well, they certainly weren't too happy about being salted and burned, now where they?" Dean asked Tristan as they tossed the shovels into the back of the Impala. Tristan nodded.

"That was much more easy then I thought it would be." Tristan said.

"A lot easier then others. Some spirits get really violent." Sam voiced coming up behind him. Dean looked at his brother, nodding.

"You know, did Jo ever show up?" Dean asked. Tristan, Rory, and Sam shook their heads no.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Tristan turned to Dean suddenly. Dean nodded, walking around to the front of the car , Tristan following.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I was just thinking." Tristan said. "This entire thing was too easy. You said that Jo was here for nearly two weeks before she called you, when we all ran into her last night she was parked right here." Tristan continued.

"So you think Jo knew about those graves?"

"More then positive. Then you got add in all the other stuff, too."

"Other stuff?"

"I know I haven't known you or Sam for long, and I haven't seen Rory in well over five years, but, if I know anything, I'm really good at reading people, and before that big display at the diner, I would have never guessed anything was going on between those two."

"So what is it, an act?" Dean asked.

"Look at the clues, Dean. You're supposed to be this great hunter, but you're blind." Tristan accused, "Rory and Sam didn't even touch once before they took sips of Jo's coffee."

"So you're saying Jo did this?"

"I know she's your friend, but, it would make sense. Logan's going to look for a way into your group. What better way then a girl you see as your younger sister? Jo's this sweet girl who you feel the need to protect. She admitted so much that she's not only found Logan, but has met him." Tristan's voice seemed to rise with each word that came out of his mouth. "Logan has more then one demon at his command."

Dean didn't argue. Dean didn't say or do anything. He just stood there, staring at Rory and Sam. After a few moments, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. "Who are you calling?" Tristan asked. Dean smiled.

"An old friend." He replied vaguely before walking to the driver's side of the Impala and climbed in behind the wheel. "Come on, guys, let's go!!" He hollered out the window, starting the engine. Sam and Rory climbed into the back and Tristan climbed into the passenger seat. "Oh, and Tristan?" Dean asked.

"yeah?" Tristan asked, looking out the window.

"You were right." Dean's face was broken out into a big grin.

"About what?" Tristan asked.

"That thing you said earlier. You were right."

Tristan smiled, "what are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"No idea. We'll just see if we can get that stuff out of their systems before we decide on anything." He said and Tristan nodded, smirking.

Jo Harvelle stood, stiff as a board as Logan Huntzberger entered the room. He was almost completely flawless in his appearance. Blonde hair styled just right, his shirt and pants perfectly pressed, his shoes shiny and expensive. He was handsome, his face flawless and youthful, but with an air of superiority that wasn't completely unattractive. He was rich and powerful and had this power about him that drew everyone to him.

As soon as he stood before her, her body bowed in respect. "My lord." She replied plainly.

"Is it done?" He asked.

"Yes, both the Gilmore girl and the younger Winchester had been given the potion." She said.

"Good," He grinned. It'd been years since their side has faced up against so much power. Sam Winchester, a powerful psychic and Dean Winchester, a powerful hunter. With the help of Rory Gilmore, a girl he knew very well, there was no denying that they made a powerful trio. Sam was the brains, Dean was the brawn and Rory Gilmore was everything else. It'd been luck that a powerful witch had come around to his side, giving him an edge over them once. He wasn't stupid, despite the fact that the three had managed to keep a few steps ahead of him, he was well aware of the emotions that kept them tied together.

"There's more, though, my lord." Jo spoke.

"Yes?" Logan asked.

"The avatar was with them." She said, crying out as Logan's hand met her cheek, knocking her face sideways.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Tristan DuGray is with them." Logan growled in discontentment before punching the wall behind Jo's head.

"Well, then. There's a lot more work we have to do…" He said slyly before backing off and walking out of the room, leaving Jo Harvelle, her eyes as black as night staring at the place he once stood, a single tear running down her cheek.

.end chapter

AN: It's not my best, but, it pretty much explains a bit of what's going on.

NO. Jo isn't evil, but her character is important, and her being where she is and what she is is important. Not only that there's a whole bunch more to it all, that will be revealed soon. Hope that resolved a few questions, and hey! I added in the Lorelai, so…

Anyway,

Like it? Not like it?

Let me know. Please.

O. and btw. We did okay during the hurricane, no damage, no power outage. The worst part the cable went out…which is what my internet is connected to.

Thanks for reading. : ) And please. Review!!


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. I've had school and pretty much the only writing I've been doing was English Composition I essays. (Which were half decent, too. I have one of them up on my live journal.). Anyways, I sort of knew the director I was going in with the story, but I was having issues with figuring out how to take it there. Names, places, ect… were fuzzy, but I think I've done the best that I could do.

Before I get on with my best attempt at the latest chapter, I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed my story. You guys seriously encouraged me.

I know this is short, but, there should be more coming…

Anyway, on with the story. : )

* * *

If there was anything Dean Winchester prided it on, it was his ability to keep his emotions in check. It was like a sensor went off in his head when things were beginning to get too 'feely'. And like the automatic sensor in his head, his mouth had automatic responses for when the situation got out of hand. A sarcastic comment or a patented Dean Winchester look at the over emoting person would automatically shut up. If anything, it was a simple action that quickly got them to go away. Most people knew how to take a hint.

Rory Gilmore, though did not.

Had she still be under the influence of whatever kind of love potion, he might have given her the benefit of a doubt, but she wasn't and her emotional rambling and constant apologies were driving him nuts. She seemed to think that out of all the people in the house, he was the one she need to apologize to the most. And it wasn't just one apology she offered. It was a bombardment of apologies for nearly everything she'd ever done since they'd met.

"I can't believe I fell for it, I was so stupid." She prattled on and Dean did his best to ignore her. This was no time to check her out. Not only was he completely not ready to explain why in case she caught him, the memory of her and his brother pressed against each other were still fresh in his mind. He wasn't sure he'd be able to immediately forget the torture he'd gone through as he'd drove across the dusty roads of middle America at break neck speed in attempts to get to his contact faster.

The six hour drive had been spent listening to her prattle on and on about how much she wanted his brother. How much it was hurting her not to be in the backseat with him, how much she yearned to touch him. If he hadn't been trying to concentrate on keeping the car on the road, he might have tried to knock either her or his brother out. Either one would have made him feel better.

It'd taken everything in him to keep himself in his right mind. But it was noteworthy that he wasn't afraid to hit a girl, even if he'd been raised believing that it was wrong. The fact that he actually cared about Rory made a small amount of the ever forbidden guilt show up.

"Rory, it wasn't your fault." Dean cut her off.

"I should have known, Dean." Rory shook her head. "That coffee wasn't just good." She informed him, pushing herself off the wall and plopping herself down on the porch step beside him, "it was perfect. Better then Luke's. I mean, it even smelled better then Luke's. I should have known." Sighing, Dean finally looked at her. She looked so genuine in her statement. Dean almost wanted to laugh.

"I know you have some strange connection to coffee, Rory, but you're not that good." He laughed. Rory looked at him, her blue eyes wide with shock at him for even insinuating she wasn't as in tune with the nectar of gods as she thought. "Look, it could have happened to anyone. She offered you your favorite beverage, it wouldn't have you if you would have turned it down."

Rory began respond, but Dean quickly reached out, covering her mouth with his hand, effectively shutting her up. "Let's forget the entire thing happened okay?" He asked, "Senna fixed it and just promise me you wont take any coffee from random strangers or demons and everything's forgiven."

Rory pulled Dean's hand away from her mouth, "But-" Dean shook his head.

"Promise me it'll never be mentioned again Rory." Dean gave her a hard look.

"But-" She tried.

"I'll never mention this again if you don't. That's the only kind of apology I will accept." Dean told her. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She sighed. A silence hung over them for a moment before Rory spoke again. "What now?"

"Senna wants us to stay for a few more days. She says Tristan's aura intrigues her and she wishes to spend more time in his presence." Dean laughed, "I think Sam just wants to sleep for the next week and personally, it'd be nice to take a breather." Dean couldn't believe he was saying this.

"We took a breather not too long ago. I just want all this to be over." She sighed.

"It will. These things can't go on that long."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

Rory and Dean spun around quickly. Tristan DuGray laughed. "What do you mean by that?" Sam asked from behind him.

"What I mean by that is this. Two days ago Logan Huntzberger didn't show up to work. When the cops finally descended on his power hungry, state of the art office building, it became apparent that it's possible he hasn't been there in days and there was a suspicious stain on the floor. The first assumption was that someone had attacked Huntzberger, but after much analysis, the blood turns out to be female-" Tristan went on.

"Jo?" Sam asked.

"Unlikely. She's one of his lackeys, no matter how much she pisses him off, he needs all the foot soldiers he can get."

"And exactly how many foot soldiers does he have?" Rory asked.

"Mostly human possessed demons. And others like Sam." Tristan shrugged.

"What does this all mean?" Dean asked.

"Most likely that Logan's on the move. Either he's looking for a place to hide or he's coming to find Rory."

* * *

**AN2:** This is just to hold you over until I can get something more concrete out. I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to get another chapter out. Not only am I completely engrossed in trying to pass my classes (which coincidently is writing essays…you can read one on my LJ…it's about the show Heroes), but last week cable one disconnected my grandma's internet (which is how I was getting wireless) because I was stupid enough to download True Blood off of Bittorrent. I'm not sure if my net was flagged from the moment I started the dL or if it was flagged because I kept seeding it, but my grandmother decided that she was getting rid of the wireless once they put her back online. That means until I can convince my parents to get me net zero (or whatever else), my only access to the web is when I go to her (grandma) house, when I'm at school, or when I go to my other grandmothers (in which I steal wireless from her neighbors). Luckily, my grandmother is very accommodating. When I'm off or when I have free time she lets me on. So, soon enough, there might be an update.

I'm not giving up on this, so don't give up on me. Please. Review my work, PM me if you have suggestions, or just give me some feedback of any kind. (you can email me at xseries (dot) angel (at) yahoo (dot) com. I have a few promo graphics at my live journal. (http ( colon, double back slash) slaygalthessily (dot) livejournal (dot) com. I'm working on tagging everything so that anyone who wants to get read all posts I've made about it. It's actually quite interesting to see how the story has evolved.

Okay. I've gone on too long. My author's note is nearly as long as my story. Remember, please review…it's much easier now that this site has put that nice button right below my posting.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

AN: Okay, so here's the latest. Fall semester ended and 2.26 GPA, therefore I have ventured into Spring semester… I'm not sure what's worse… passing English Comp I, or trying to pass English Comp II, Biology I, or French II all at the same time. Anyway, that's in the future; this is now. Now being the first update of the new year. I've been working my ass off, trying to figure out where I want to go with this story. My plan is to get things going in this chapter and by the chapter after next, everything will be in motion for a grand finale. I sort of estimate that this story probably has about five or six chapters left before the end.

I don't know what it is, but I sort of feel like I'm fraying at the ends when it comes to actually coming up with ideas on how to put everything into words. I'm sort of looking for a sort of beta. Not someone that will correct my grammar and stuff, but someone who can look at my ideas and wants and needs concerning the story and help me get them out. Anyone up for it? I'm going to be posting all that stuff on my LJ and I'll gladly take your comments or emails.

With that being said, here it goes…

_One. No matter what he said, it was official. His three traveling companions were more likely to listen to the advice of a windigo, then they were to him. _

_Two. He was going to punch Tristan DuGray in the mouth if the avatar didn't keep stalling the inevitability of their final destination (if not for that, he was sure he could find some other reason)_

_And three. It didn't matter how he played it, Rory Gilmore was going to be the death of him._

There comes a time in a man's life when he must make the ultimate decision: say what he's thinking or just keep his mouth shut. Dean Winchester's time had come.

Not two feet from him, Rory Gilmore stood with unprecedented elegance. Her hair softly curled, warping around the shape of her face, a small amount of make up illuminating her natural beauty. She'd chosen a tastefully, yet incredibly sexy dress, making him wonder if she was aware of what she did to him. If Dean were to be brave enough to speak what was really on his mind, he was certainly positive Rory would be forced to smack him. If he didn't say something, with the expectant way she was looking at him, he was positive she'd probably smack him anyway. Clearing his throat, he smiled at Rory, quickly glaring at Tristan who wore his all to infamous know it all smirk, his brother chuckling, his hand covering his face to hide his amusement.

The truth was, Rory did look good. Too good, which was bad. Bad because Dean wasn't sure he was going to be able to concentrate on the job if she kept moving around in ways that accented all her best features.

The lovely Lorelai Leigh Gilmore had no idea what she was doing to him.

"Do you think you can handle this?" Tristan asked Dean, making no attempt at keep his voice down. Dean glared at him, turning away from his companions, pulling a duffel bag out of the back seat and shoving a handful of clothes, a few books, and a weapon or two, quickly zipping up the bag and throwing it over his shoulder before slamming the door shut.

Ignoring Tristan and Dean, he looked at Rory. "You ready?" He asked. Rory grinned, nodding slowly. "Alright then, let's go."

Rory followed him to the shiny Volvo that was parked several feet from the Impala. Rory felt weird climbing into the rental car. It was even weirder to see Dean sitting in the driver's seat. What was more shocking was seeing Dean dressed less like the hunter he was and more like the kind of guy her grandmother would approve of. Instantly, she decided that she didn't like it. Had it been months ago, this Dean would have been the kind of guy she would have seen at school or at work. He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans, wearing a sweater instead of the black tee shirts he commonly wore. Had it been months ago, she would found this Dean attractive. Months later, Dean dressed like one of her old Yale classmates (or like a son of her grandparents' friends) made her blood run cold.

But it was necessary. Dean's uncomfortable squirming in his nice, new clothes, the shiny Volvo, the fancy dress that Hartford society would more then approve of… it was all necessary for the mission.

Discovering it had been a fluke. Reading the paper, Rory had automatically spotted the signs that most people ignored. One small town, three newlywed couples all last seen in one place, their cars found fifty miles down the road weeks later. The police were at a stand still, and Rory knew that finding the truth was the kind of job that Sam and Dean were best at. It'd taken some convincing (after all, there were a lot of hunters out there who'd be more then willing to take the job), but Rory had been able to post pone the inevitable confrontation that had been creeping up on them since the moment Sam and Dean had rescued her all that time ago.

"We'll go check out the mile marker and start looking for what might be responsible." Sam said, leaning against the door, his eyes locked on his brother. Dean nodded. "Keep him out of trouble, Ror." Sam smiled at Rory, tapping the door twice before backing away. Rory smiled at Tristan who was leaning against the Impala, his arms crossed across his chest. He gave a small wave as Dean started the car and began to slowly drive off.

"The mile marker is about ten miles down the road, let's go see what we can find." Sam said, running back to the Impala and sliding in behind the steering wheel. Tristan nodded, sliding in next to Sam.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tristan stated after a moment of silence.

"Yeah." Sam agreed, "Me, too."

* * *

"So," Rory asked, smoothing out the fabric of her dress with both hands, turning her eyes to Dean who stared at the road ahead, one hand resting on the wheel, the other hand hanging out the open window, fingers tapping a tune against the silver door. "What's our story?" She asked. Dean glanced at her before turning his attention back to the road ahead of them.

"Our story?" He asked.

"Yeah, our story. Were we set up by our parents? Did we meet a freshman orientation, or were we high school sweat hearts?" She asked, looking at him expectantly. Dean still looked perplexed. "When people are celebrating an occasion such as a wedding, people tend to ask questions. Especially in small towns. We have to have a story." She explained slowly, grinning. She knew from experience the curiosity of small towns.

"I don't know, Rory, how about you make it up?" He suggested. "You got ten minutes." Dean looked at his watch, sending her a smirk.

"Okay…" She tapped her fingers against her chin, "okay!" She giggled after a moment. "We were introduced by mutual friends, dated for less then six months before we jumped the gun and got hitched in Vegas. My mom was upset I left her out, my grandmother wanted to murder you for allowing me to do this without planning some big gala... In the end, they settled for a big celebration thrown in the center of town, with lots of expensive gifts."

"Sounds good enough." Dean agreed after a moment. They drove in silence for several minutes before Rory spoke again, this time her face worried, her eyes betraying her fear. She'd grown a lot since she'd joined the boys on this journey, but she was still unsure about throwing herself in the line of fire. If she'd learned anything, it was that the supernatural were not something one should mess with, and by doing this, someone was bound to get hurt.

"Dean, what's the worse that could happen?" She asked. She didn't have to explain herself, he knew immediately what ailed her.

"I wont lie, it could get bad. We've encountered places like this where people go missing and it's all because of some crazy town wanting to appease some demon god. There's a million things that could go wrong." What he said didn't make Rory feel better. On instinct, he reached for her hand, squeezing it, hoping it would give her some comfort. "I'll do everything I can to keep you safe." He met her eyes for a moment, an odd feeling rushing over him, forcing him to avert his eyes.

He could only hope that he could keep her safe.

AN: I know it's short, but I'm trying to prolong the story. Any suggestions for a demon name or quite possibly what you to happen with characters. I'm fully and completely open to any suggestion. (IE: what happens with Rory and Dean, Sam and Tristan, Logan and co, or Lorelai.)


	12. AN: Please Read!

Dear Readers:

Sorry. Not a Chapter!!

I haven't given up, I promise.

I could say that while school might be over for the time being, I have work, but that's not a complete truth. My original plan was to work, work, work, so that I can save up for next semester, but, that doesn't seem like it's going to happen.

I work basic 33 hours a week, and I usually am tired. That's not an excuse, though. Truthfully, I'm stuck. I know where I want to go, but, getting there is becoming an issue. I estimate that about three more chapters aught to do it, and I'm hoping that I'll get them all out by the end of the year.

I'm writing this, though, because I need your help.

For those who have asked:

Yes. This is a Dean/Rory story.

I'm undecided on Jo's fate (or better yet, what the effects of her 'possession' by Logan will be)

I want to end it soon. The basic plot of the next chapter will center around Rory and Dean investigating the goings on at a quaint bed and breakfast. I need some suggestions.

I'd appreciate anything, and everything.

And by the way, my excuses end July 24, and three weeks after. I'm having surgery on my foot and will be out for three weeks.

-Hadlee


	13. epilogue

AN: Ever since Chapter 11, I wasn't sure exactly how to go about ending the story, because I knew that it was at an end. Looking back on the entire story, there were things I wished I could change and some things I wished I could have added in, but didn't think of it at the time. Either way, I needed a creative way of ending things without being to cheesy. The best I could think of was this.

This is the epilogue. It takes place a few years into the future, and the end will be told through flashbacks.

It's been a joy writing this, but I can't wait until I can officially label this one finished. Let me know what you think, because I do plan on leaving it on a cliff hanger, with plans of adding random one shots that take place in this Supernatural/Gilmore Girls universe.

"Rory!" Dean Winchester shouted, poking his head into the bedroom, urging the girl to hurry with her prepping. He understood that some girls felt then need to look good in public, but there were lines that shouldn't be crossed. More than fifteen minutes locked away in the bathroom was the line. If there was anybody that didn't need the extra minutes, it was Rory Gilmore. She was naturally beautiful, fair skin and blue eyes, a captivating smile to go with it. "We have to meet Sam in fifteen minutes!" He commented. He rolled her eyes when she, once again, shouted that she would be out in a minute. "You said that ten minutes ago." He muttered, but exited the master bedroom without argument.

He'd learned the hard way that leaving things on a good note was best. His heart still skipped a beat when he thought of that night two and half years ago when he exited the honey moon sweet after bickering with Rory over where they would eat and why he had to look half way decent. It was something he should have kept quiet about; they were there for a reason, but he'd been anxious about involving her and let his emotions get the best of him. Seeing the hotel room a mess, papers tossed all around the room, a chair knocked over and Rory nowhere in sight would haunt his memories forever. He'd looked around for her, his car was still in the parking lot, his keeps still lodged in his pants pocket, she wasn't in the hotel restaurant, nor in the local diner across the street. She was gone, and it was like his worst nightmare come true.

Sighing, he remembered how over protective he'd been once they'd found her. After two weeks of not leaving her side, she'd flipped out on him. Now a days, he tried to give her space without leaving her for long periods of time. Now that the kind of evil he'd fought all his life knew of her existence, and knew what she was, she would never be completely safe, and he'd promised himself that he would do everything he could to ensure that she was as safe as she could be, always.

_"Dean!" Sam and Tristan burst through the hotel room door, looking around the room wildly, pausing when they saw Dean sitting on the bed, cell phone in hand, pushing the redial button over and over, sighing each time he had to hang up, pushing the redial button again. "Dean, where's Rory?" Sam asked, searching the room, peeking into the bathroom, the closet, any space that Rory Gilmore could be hiding in._

"_Gone." Dean's voice was soft, heavy._

"_What do you mean gone?" Tristan asked, eyes wild._

"_I mean 'gone'. I took a shower after we arrived and came out to this." He waved his hand around the room. He'd done nothing to clean up the mess her captor's left._

"_Logan." Sam and Tristan spoke aloud together. Dean looked up._

"_Logan? Like her jack ass boyfriend who is supposed to be your sworn enemy?" Dean asked, glaring at Tristan._

"_Dean-" Sam tried, but Dean shook his head._

"_I thought you said it wasn't time!" Dean shouted, "you said she would be safe until it was time." _

"_This entire thing was a trick, Dean. Logan fooled us. As the legend goes, his main target was supposed to be me. Rory's the omega, meaning if she births a child from either of us, that child could either save the world or end it. She's supposed to be the consolation prize." Tristan explained, continuing quickly when he saw the look passed across Dean's face. "This battle has been going on for centuries, but it's only the last few generations where an Omega has appeared. Rory's mother was one, and her grandmother, but neither side was able to find her in time. Logan's not playing by the rules." Dean found it hard to believe that there was rules to the ancient battle between good and evil._

"_Of course he's not. He's the bad guy, right?" Dean laughed sarcastically._

"_We need to find her. We think we know where he may take her." Sam stated, both boys agreeing._

"What does Sam need to meet up with us for, anyway?" Rory asked, stepping out of the bedroom, wearing a casual day dress and a pair of matching flats. Dean stared at her for a long moment before answering.

"Don't know, but he said it was important." Dean shrugged his shoulders. It'd been a few months since they'd seen or heard from Sam. While Dean had settled down, sticking around to protect Rory for the things that went bump in the night, Sam had continued with hunting. Normally Sam stopped by their house whenever he was in town, but this time he'd been cryptic, insisting on meeting in a public arena. Dean had questioned him, knowing his brother had reason.

"_Remember that knife you found on me?" Tristan asked, looking at Dean. The hunter nodded. _

"_The one with all the symbols on it?" Dean asked. Tristan nodded._

"_I'm going to need it." Tristan stated. He didn't sound worried, but Dean knew he had to be. Not only were they rushing into the unknown to rescue Rory, but, also to this final battle that he'd been fighting against since he'd found out that he'd have to either kill or be killed. _

"Well, at least some things never change." Rory laughed as they pulled into the parking lot of the roadside diner. "Is it too much to ask that you Winchester boys go out to eat at a fancy restaurant?" Rory teased. Dean rolled his eyes.

"This is fine dining for a Winchester, darling." Dean grinned.

"_Rory!" Dean shouted, as he and Sam ran into the room, surprised to see that Logan and Tristan were already circling each other, weapons, identical long knives decorated with jewels and intricate symbols and designs, out. _

"_She's in the back room, tied up." Tristan shouted, glancing at Sam and Dean before focusing his attention back on Logan. Both brothers took off towards the room behind the two._

More than anything Dean remembered how relieved he'd been seeing Rory in that room, alive. Rescuing her wasn't easy, though. Logan had made sure of that. No less than three demon were in the room with her, being manipulated by Logan to ensure that Tristan nor Sam and Dean got anywhere near her.

"Sam." Dean smirked at his brother, bringing him in for a hug. Sam tapped his back before pulling away and giving Rory a hug as well..

"_Oh my god, Tristan!" Rory gasped, pulling out of Dean's arms and racing towards a heaving Tristan who lay on the floor, covered in his and Logan's blood._

"_Rory." Tristan coughed, grinning that stupid smirk he always graced her with as he took her hand, squeezing it. "My chest hurts." He laughed, causing Rory to growl at him._

"_You have a knife sticking out of it, of course it does." Rory rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to smack the shoulder that was injured. _

"_Logan?" Tristan asked. Rory looked at the prone body a few feet from him._

"_Dead." Sam informed them, touching the side of his neck, checking for a pulse. "We need to get Tristan out of here and to a hospital." He went to Tristan, taking his free hand, fingers touching his wrist. "His pulse is slow, we need to hurry." Sam said, looking at Dean who nodded, gently pushing Rory out of the way, helping his brother lift their prone friend off the floor. Tristan was barely conscience, but did his best to help them get them out to the Impala. Dean, for once didn't' complain about blood getting on his seats, wrapping Tristan in a blanket from the trunk without even thinking about it. _

"_C'mon, Dean, let's hurry." Rory climbed into the backseat with Tristan, letting his body relax into hers as she ran her fingers through his hair, trying her best to both keep him awake and keep him calm._

"I spoke to Tristan the other day." Sam stated. Both Rory and Dean looked up.

"And?" Rory asked.

"He's good. Been doing research with Bobby on whether or not he'd have to worry about another avatar coming around trying to kill him anytime soon. He's still working on the effects that Logan had on the minions he kept around him." Sam informed. "Jo's with them." He chuckled. "Apparently, she feels guilty about falling under Logan's manipulation and trying to muck things up for us." He continued. "Personally, I think she likes him, though." He chuckled.

"They make a good match." Rory grinned, happy to hear that her friend was doing well after the trauma that had occurred a few years before.

"So what's so important that you had us meet you in public?" Dean asked, getting straight to the point, glancing at his brother before digging into his food.

"A few months ago, Bobby and I were working a case when Dad's phone rang." He said slowly.

"Dad's phone?" Dean asked.

"Some kid was on the other end. Said Dad said to call it in case of emergencies only. Apparently, he came home to surprise his mother and found her dead. That's traumatizing enough, but apparently, in the middle of phoning the police, his mother walks in."

"I'm sorry, what?" Dean asked.

"Guys, can we not talk about dead bodies at the dinner table?" Rory asked, although resigned to the fact that she knew that her words were falling on death ears.

"Yeah. Turned out to be ghouls. Here's the thing though." Sam stated. "Kid had no idea what Dad did for a living. He freaked out and called dad because, well, apparently, our dad is his dad."

"What kind of sick joke is that?" Dean asked, slamming his fork down.

"I thought the same thing, and planned to call him out on it after we got rid of the ghouls. But I did my research, I was thorough, I did every kind of test imaginable. This kid is our half-brother."

"And this happened how long ago?" Dean asked.

"A few months?" Sam shrugged.

"And you are just telling me now?"

"Yeah. Neither of us were really sure how to proceed. He tried to go back to his normal life. Went back to school, tried to forget the kind of hell that is apparently attracted to the Winchester family." Sam explained. "Things didn't work out, and about a week ago, he left school to find me."

"You leave him at Bobby's?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam shook his head.

"He's here." Dean stated, to which Sam nodded.

From behind him, someone cleared their throat, turning around, Dean Winchester was shocked to see a tall teenage boy standing behind him. It was impossible to ignore the similarities between him and the kid, no way of doubting that this was the kid Sam was talking about. "Dean?" The boy asked. Dean nodded numbly.

"I'm Adam, your brother," Adam spoke, sticking out his hand.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

The end.

Please Review. Let me know what kind adventures the group of them can get up to. I hope you liked this, and I hope it made sense, but I wasn't sure that I could do the story justice if I spent an entire chapter on the ending. Again. Please review. Let me know if this was adequate.


End file.
